On The Side Lines
by Ducky2196
Summary: Peter has a girlfriend and Liv isn't happy but when a case threatens them all will Olivia and Peter live to share their feelings? and what will happen to Peter's girlfriend? I'm obsessed with the occult so supernatural theme, powers...eventual P/O
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, please don't hate me because I have always wanted to see what Olivia would do if Peter had a girlfriend, but if any of you have read my other stuff then you know that I am 100% P/O so please don't stress to much…**

**Now I am only testing the waters with this one so I will see how it goes and what you guys think, and then I will decide if I keep going so please let me know **

**One The Side Lines **

**Chapter 1 – Losing Battle**

Olivia Dunham was never one to be jealous, never one to wear her heart on her sleeve but when her life was turned upside down by one Peter Bishop she had become the type of person that she never expected to be. Walking into the lab with Astrid by her side, they laughed about something Walter had done the day before. Pushing open the door Astrid allowed Olivia to walk in first but as she came to follow Olivia, she almost pumped into her back. Looking over Olivia's shoulder she heard a small gasp leave Olivia's mouth. Leaning against a counter, seeming oblivious to what was happening around him, Peter Bishop had his hands tangled in some girl's hair and her tongue down his throat.

Astrid watched as Olivia dropped her head at the sight in front of her and her heart ached for the agent. Olivia had been through so much and now she could see that in Olivia's mind it was as if she was losing Peter suddenly. Astrid cleared her throat loud enough for Peter to here. She watched as he pulled away from the girl and looked over her shoulder. His eyes landed on Olivia first and he suddenly decided to push himself away from the bench top.

"Livia, Astrid. Hey sorry I didn't here you guys come in." Olivia still hadn't looked up from the ground, biting her lip to try and keep from screaming, her head suddenly snapped up and looked him straight in the eyes. Straightening her back, Olivia snapped out of her daze and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "It's ok Peter. Hi, I'm Olivia and this is Astrid." Olivia motioned to both the girl standing very, very close to Peter and Astrid who was quiet behind her.

"It's nice to meet you, although I wish it was a better way than this, I'm Tayla." The girl, no taller than Olivia, beautiful curly blonde hair that sat at almost the middle of her back, smiled back at Olivia. Swallowing her pride, Olivia took the last few steps down into the lab and came closer to the girl, she really was beautiful, the sort of girl Olivia knew was Peter's type. The type of girl who would go out, was happy and outgoing...everything Olivia wasn't. Holding out her hand for Tayla to take Olivia watched as something flashed behind her eyes but was gone within a moment. "It's nice to meet you too. I didn't realise Peter was seeing anybody..." Olivia tried not to be rude but she just wanted to know a) if this was serious and b) if Peter had been keeping things from her.

"Yea well, it was kinda sudden." Tayla smiled forcefully at Olivia and looked up to Peter who seemed to have become quiet. He was looking down at his feet, lost in thought and only looked up when he felt the gaze of three woman on him. Whatever was going through his mind was now gone as he smiled back at Tayla and Olivia and spoke for the first time in about five minutes, "Yea it was." Peter's eyes locked with Olivia's for a moment and he thought he saw something behind them...pain, hurt, jealousy? He didn't have time to think more about it when another thought came to mind. "Oh and happy birthday Livia." He smiled at her as if he didn't know she hated her birthday but she then realized that last year she had told him that no letter had come from her abusive stepfather but when one was waiting for her at home after leaving Peter at his hotel room she had never told him she received one. As far as he was concerned, there was no letter and Olivia deserved to have a birthday to celebrate.

"Yeah, great birthday, excuse me." Olivia mumbled before pushing herself past Peter and Tayla into her office and slamming the door. As she took a seat at her desk she looked down at the pile of mail in her hand and sighed, searching through it she found what she was after.

_Thinking of you!_

And there it was. The only thing in her life that could make her afraid. Make her want to run and hide for the rest of her life…the card from her stepfather. Swallowing the anger and fear that was rising in her throat, Olivia dropped the card. Her head snapped up when she heard someone knock at her office door. Expecting to see Peter standing there she tried to pull herself together and found Astrid standing there. She silently walked in and closed the door behind her. Out in the lab Olivia could hear Peter and Walter arguing about a new formula for some sort of food, she could also vaguely hear Tayla laughing at them both.

"Olivia, are you ok? I didn't know it was your birthday…" Astrid trailed off seeing the distant look in Olivia's eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yea Astrid I'm fine. Look I have to go out for a few hours, could you just cover for me, especially with Peter, if he asks just tell him I had something to do." Olivia rose from her seat gathering her things, she barely saw Astrid nod as she left. Without even looking up, Olivia left the lab allowing the doors to slam shut behind her.

Pulling up behind the hearse, Olivia killed the engine of her SUV. The scene in front of her brought back memories of her father and her mother. Pulling herself out of the car she made her way up to the headstones that read _Jonathon Dunham_ and _Ann Dunham._ She traced her fingers over the names and sighed, this was going to be one hell of a birthday.

As the rain began to fall, Olivia made her way back to the SUV only to find three missed calls. _Peter Bishop._ Groaning Olivia threw her phone back onto the passenger side seat only to hear it vibrating against the seat once more. Clicking the button on her hand's free system she spoke, "Dunham."

"Hey, Livia. Is everything ok? I tried calling you but you didn't answer." Peter's voice filled the car and she sagged her shoulders.

"Yes fine Peter. What do you want?" her reply was short and she was close to losing her temper with him. It wasn't his fault, he had the right to date anyone he wanted, she just wished it was her.

"Oh, well. Broyles is here with a case…" it was as if she could hear him shrug while speaking to her.

"Right, I'm on my way." Without even letting Peter finish Olivia ended the call and made her way back to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews on the first chapter. Hope you enjoy the next one as much. **

**Chapter 2- Silent**

It had taken her longer to reach the lab than it really should have. Olivia didn't know if she was stalling because Peter was there or if she was stalling because _Tayla_ was there. Jogging down the stairs to the lab she swung the door open and found Broyles talking with Peter and Walter, and Astrid standing next to Tayla at a computer. Astrid looked up at the sound of the door, and small smile placed on her lips.

"Sorry I took so long Sir. What is going on?" Olivia came to stand next to Broyles but opposite Peter. He watched her as she ignored him but thankfully didn't say a word, she knew he was going to say something about it later on.

"Dunham, we have a missing teenager. Now it doesn't sound Fringe related but I would like you and Bishop to check it out anyway. The teen is the son of a very close friend of mine and I trust that you can handle this." He watched for a reaction from her but when she just nodded he sighed, "The last place he was seen was at a club downtown. Here is the address." Turning on his heels he made a break for the door leaving Olivia and Peter to glance at each other.

Olivia was the first to break the contact, but as she turned to walk away Peter grabbed her arm. "Livia, what's going on? You've ignored me most of the day, you didn't answer your phone. Has something happened?" She wanted to break, right then and there, at the look in his eyes but she couldn't, she had to keep her emotions in check.

"Look, it's fine Peter. Lets just get on with this case." Slipping her arm from his hand, she made her way to her office, announcing to no one in general that she was going to look into the club before heading down there, being that it was still early she knew know one was going to be there anyway.

Dropping herself onto her desk chair she pulled up a web search and began scrolling through pages and pages of information. Hearing a knock at the door, she instinctively called out a "yeah" not even bothering to see who it was.

"Olivia, can I have a word?" Olivia's head shot up and found herself looking at Tayla. Letting her eyes search the girls face, Olivia noticed that she was beautiful. Deep brown eyes, curled blonde hair, full lips but it was only when she spoke was Olivia pulled out of her trance.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok with the fact that me and Peter are together. I know you are his friend and I just wanted to make sure." It was sweet but something behind her voice made Olivia narrow her eyes at the girl.

Suddenly speaking, Olivia tried to sound professional, "Me and Peter have been through a lot but he deserves to be happy so if that's with you then I am fine with it."

A smile formed on Tayla's face and she spoke again, "Thanks Olivia. I'll see you around then?" and with that she left Olivia alone in her office, just wondering how she had actually let Peter go.

The drive to the club that night was silent, awkwardly so. Peter shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and so he decided to speak, "So what do you think of Tayla?" He was on dangerous ground and he knew it but he had to know what was going on in that brain of hers.

"She's nice, I guess. I haven't really spoke to her honestly." Olivia and Peter both knew that was a lie but he also knew if Olivia was lying to him there was a reason for it and so he didn't push it. Pulling up to the front of the club, they were stopped by security but once Olivia flashed her badge, they walked straight in.

Olivia left Peter's side without a word and continued towards the bar holding out a photo of the missing boy, in case anyone had seen him.

Peter watched from behind as she spoke to a few people, her shoulders sag when she didn't get the answer she was hoping but the one she was no doubt expecting. In his mind he knew he loved her, more than he ever thought he could but watching her keep herself hidden away, he honestly didn't think that she would ever open up to him. He'd met Tayla a long time ago, she was beautiful, the kind of girl that was the love 'em and leave 'em sort, just like him, so they fit well together. So seeing her the night it before just made sense. He'd been through a lot and Peter didn't think he could handle rejection from the girl who stole his heart.

Being so lost in his thought's Peter didn't notice Olivia walking back up to him. Her hand on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts. He watched as she motioned to the door with her head and followed her out.

"So what did you find?" Peter asked while he entered the passenger side of the car.

"Not much. He was here and then he left with some guy no one had even seen before." Olivia shrugged flicking on the radio hoping to rid her mind of her thoughts.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up__  
__I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck_

Words floated into the car and just as they continued Peter flicked off the radio. Olivia eyed him and questioned, "What's wrong?"

Stuttering Peter replied, "Just got a headache sorry."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Pulling up to Peter's house was silent, the goodbye was silent and now the car was silent once again. Olivia allowed a small tear to escape but quickly reprimanded herself for letting her emotions go. He was happy, that should be enough.

Rachel and Ella were gone now so the house was sure to be silent…right?

Unlocking her door, Olivia walked straight past the lounge, ignoring the dancing light from the street outside. Dropping her keys, gun and phone onto the table in her room she dropped herself onto her bed and waited for sleep to come and it did, just not for very long.

Creaking in her kitchen woke her. Olivia shot out of bed at warp speed and reached for her gun on the night stand, but when her hand fell and hit the tabletop she panicked. Rising slowly she crept towards the bedroom door but the sound of a glass dropping and shattering on the floor made Olivia jump more than two feet in the air.

Finding whatever strength she had left, Olivia reached for the handle, opened the door and slowly found herself in the kitchen. Silence filled the apartment, no one was around and yet, there sat pieces of broken glass scattered around her kitchen floor.

Glancing around the floor she found a small piece of paper, picking it up her eyes landed on the two words…_Welcome Back!_

All thoughts were lost in Olivia's mind. In her head the silence was deafening.

**Ok I don't know how I feel about this chapter, honestly so please let me know.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT…I have two versions of this chapter and depending on the response I get from this one will depend on if I upload the other one instead. They are the same up until a point and then I can take the story into two different directions so please, even if you hate reviewing, please let me know what you think of this chapter and where the story is heading.**

**Chapter 3 - Lunch**

The next morning was long, tiring and stressful. Peter had woken up to a very grumpy Tayla, a fidgety Walter and had come to work to face a pissed off Olivia. Astrid had the day off so he was stuck dealing with agitated people and a grumpy girlfriend. He watched as a very exhausted Olivia slammed the door of her office, shielding herself from Walter's babbling. Dropping his head he decided to jump off the cliff and go and talk to Olivia.

Opening the door, he found her sitting on the floor, with papers thrown all around the room, piles on files had fallen to the floor. "Livia what are you doing?" Waiting for a reply he realized that he wasn't going to get one so he knelt down next to her and grabbed onto her fast moving hands. Holding them still he found that she was trembling. "Liv sweetheart, what is going on?"

"Please Peter, don't call me that, you know I don't like it." Her request was weak and it made him more concerned. "Just let me get back to this, there is something wrong about this case." Olivia watched as he dropped his head and sighed. He dropped her hands and rested his arms on his knees and waited for a moment. Glancing around the room his eyes feel on a small envelope sitting in the trash. Reaching for it before Olivia could grab for it Peter pulled it out of the trash and opened the envelope, pulling out the card inside. The simple daisies caught his eye but as he opened the letter the three words jumped out at him and his heart dropped.

_Thinking of you!_

Slowly lifting his eyes to Olivia, Peter found her looking away with a small tear in her eye. He reached out and touched her face lightly, trying to keep the anger down. "Liv, you didn't tell me you got a letter? What changed from last year?"

He watched as Olivia swallowed, trying to find the answer, "There was one last year, but it came after I talked to you. Look Peter, really it's ok, I have to get this work done, just go and see to Tayla or something. I'll call you if I find anything." Peter noticed the way Olivia said Tayla's name but decided not to say anything about it. Nodding slowly at her Peter dropped his hand and left the office.

Olivia sat for a moment and touched her cheek where his hand once sat, wishing that those hand's didn't belong to another…shaking her head, Olivia throw herself back into work.

Hearing a knock at the door Olivia looked up to find Astrid, who had joined them because she was bored at home, smiling down at her. "Liv, we are going to get lunch, did you want to join us?" Confused Olivia looked at her clock and realized it was now after midday. Sliding her glasses off her nose she smiled to the junior agent and rose from her seat. "Sure, Astrid, lets go."

The two woman walked out of Olivia's office together, Olivia in a surprising good mood, until she walked into the lab. Her eye's found Peter holding hands with Tayla who was talking widely about some place she found she wanted to try for lunch. "Hey guys, what for us. Olivia has decided to join us." Astrid smiled to the room as they looked up at her. Peter's eye's fell on Olivia who's demenor had suddenly changed.

"Actually, you guys go on without me, I'm not very hungry." Olivia downcast her face in an attempt to hide her emotions, but quickly rose it again and placed an apologetic smile on her face. Slipping quickly passed the small group Olivia made a break for the door.

Peter reached out for Olivia on her way through but Astrid placed her hand on his arm and shook her head. "Peter just let her go." With Astrid's hand still on his arm, Peter watched the door swing shut and stop with a bang. Tayla eyed Peter and the girl who had her hand on his arm but most of all she was beginning to wonder what was really wrong with Olivia.

Olivia found herself standing at her parents grave for the second time in two days. Kneeling down she placed her hand on the grass over her father's grave and sighed, "Dad, why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you let me go through all of this and never let me know at least once?"

"Because this was never going to be easy for you, whether you knew it or not. Olivia, you know there were things I…we…couldn't tell you when you were young…things changed when I died." The voice behind her didn't frighten her at all, in fact it was hearing his voice was comforting to her.

"I know dad, but you could have at lease told me when I was older, it's not like the laws of physics really apply to people like you and me, you know." Olivia didn't move from her position on the ground, but she just dropped her head.

Olivia turned slowly and rose, to find her father standing behind her. "Sweetheart, this was something you were going to have to find out about yourself and now it is something you are going to have to work out yourself." His hand raised to her cheek and was placed ever so lightly there.

Instinctively Olivia turned her head into his hand and sighed, "You know I hate it when you call me that right?" Olivia looked up to find him smiling down at her.

"Olivia, what are you doing here? You should be out there finding the boy and then you can deal with him if and when he comes." He was serious again now.

"You and me both know he is coming, he has been for about three years now. I found a note in my apartment last night. My gun was gone from where I put it and there was a glass shattered around my kitchen floor. The note said _welcome home_. Do you really believe he isn't trying to come back?" Olivia had become as serious as her father, and if anyone who knew her, could see them together right now, they would see exactly who Olivia took after.

"I'll see what I can find out ok, _sweetheart." _With one last smile he turned an walked away from her. Leaving Olivia standing in the middle of a grave yard alone once again.

Trudging back to her car, Olivia sat for a moment and tried to decide what to do next about the case, her other issues both Peter and worse were going to have to wait. Figuring it was about time to go and talk to the students at his school, Olivia pulled out her phone, but hesitated before calling Peter. She knew she wanted him with her and she knew he would be upset if she went without him, so flipping the phone around in her hand she dialed his number and waited for an answer.

"_Hey Liv, what's going on? Are you ok?" _His voice was rushed as if trying to determine if she really was ok.

"Yea Peter I'm fine but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the boys school and see if we can talk to his friends…I mean if your not to busy or anything…" Olivia's voice trailed off waiting for a reply.

One came almost instantly, "_Livia, you know I will come with you, you just have to ask."_ She could hear the smile in his voice and couldn't help but smile as well.

"Ok, well I'll meet out you the front of this school?" Both agreeing to meet at the front. Olivia drove herself to the school and waited for Peter to arrive.

**I know this is so not Fringe but I couldn't stop thinking what it would be like if Olivia's powers weren't from the Cortexiphan. I have another version of this chapter if you all don't like it so please let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all the great reviews they have helped me make a decision so I am going to take a chance on this fic now I must warn you all that it will totally be not fringe but I will try to keep the case and all that stuff. **

**Chapter 4 – School's Out**

Pulling up outside the school grounds, Olivia waited to see when Peter's car would turn up. She assumed it was going to be a while being that she was closer and so she took the chance and tried to calm the raging emotions that were in her system. Her mind was running a mile a minute and everything seemed to be falling down all at once.

First the card from her stepfather, now although it's not a new thing it's still scary. Then the thing in the kitchen and the note from him. _Welcome Back!_? Did he honestly think that was going to scare her? Well considering she hadn't slept the rest of the night, then it probably was scaring her but she was not about to admit it. Her dad thought there was nothing to worry about but last time told her that her family was ripped apart.

And then there was Peter and Tayla. He was happy, which was a good thing, but Olivia couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about her but not wanting to think or sound like the jealous friend she was, he tried to keep her thoughts about Tayla aside. Taking a breath and looking back in her rear vision mirror, Olivia noticed Peter jumping out of the passenger side door of a car she'd never seen. Her eyes followed him as he went to the driver side of the car and leaned in the window, his shoulder shook as he laughed and she could vaguely see him kiss Tayla goodbye. Quickly averting her eyes, Olivia grabbed for her phone and keys and slowly opened the door. The sun was shining so she shrugged off her jacket and left it in the car.

Peter noticed Olivia standing at the side of her car, waiting for him. He watched as she cast her eyes downwards as if trying not to watch him. Determined to talk to her, he said his goodbyes to Tayla, promising to see her tonight, and made his way towards Olivia.

"Hey Liv, before we go up can we talk?" He sounded hopeful and she couldn't resist the nod.

"Now, you told me you never got a letter last year, but now I find one sitting in the trash. Livia, what's going? I thought you could talk to me…" He reached out for her chin to raise it towards his face so he could see her eyes. "Peter, right now we have a case, can we please not talk about this…" If Peter sounded hopeful, Olivia sounded desperate.

"No Liv…why did you lie to me? I hate seeing you hurt and right now you look like you are ripped into about 4 pieces…" The hand on her cheek was becoming to much for her and against her better judgment a lone tear found its way through her defenses and down her cheek. "Oh Liv" the whisper came as Peter pulled Olivia into the hug that made her feel safe. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close while she wrapped her arms around his middle and clung to his shirt.

Pulling away after a few minutes Olivia straightened her shirt and turned away from him without a word. Peter knew there was more of this story to come but he wasn't going to push so silently he followed her up the stairs to the school hall where the students were waiting for them.

Sitting in the car Tayla watched as the interaction between Peter and Olivia took place. The small feeling of jealousy was replaced by an evil smirk. Nodding to the rear vision mirror the man standing on the sidewalk turned and made his way into the building up the road.

"My name is Agent Olivia Dunham! I am with the FBI. Now I know most of you don't want to be here but I am asking for you cooperation within our investigation." Olivia was standing on the stage in the hall looking out over the 150-odd 11th grade students. Turning to Peter, who took his place next to her, she spoke again, "This is Peter Bishop. We will be conducting questioning throughout the day so can you please just bare with us and we will have you home as soon as possible." Olivia made her way down from the hall stage and started towards a few of the student that were already waiting for her. It was going to take all day to talk to them all and she wasn't even too sure they would find anything.

It was after 4pm when they had finished speaking to student, Peter had taken a seat next to her and started discussing anything that stood out about the missing boy. There wasn't much, the boy was a good student, occasional fights like most teenage boys. Olivia turned to Peter and watched him for a moment.

Her voice was soft as it would echo through the hall in the silence, "Peter why don't you go home. I'm sure Walter and Tayla are waiting for you. Besides this isn't even a Fringe case, I can handle this…"

Peter had taken a moment to look up at her. She was letting him off so he could be with Tayla and his father, "Are you sure Liv? Just coz this isn't Fringe, doesn't mean I'm not you partner…"

Olivia smiled back at him, "Yea I'm sure. Go home to Tayla, I'll call if I need or find anything." He waited to see if any other emotions crossed her face but at that moment it was purely kindness. Something passed over him as he went to leave and he decided to place a small kiss on her check as a thanks, little did he know what it was doing to her.

As Peter leant over to kiss Olivia's cheek, she could feel a twinge in her stomach but stopped herself from squirming in delight. He had a girlfriend and she had to learn to be near him and _not_ be jealous.

It was late by the time she got to her apartment. She had stopped by the lab to see if there was anything else they had missed while being distracted by everything else in her head. Dropping her keys on the counter she pulled out a box of noodles and placed them in the microwave, started the timer and waited.

"Hello Liv." The silence in the apartment made the voice echo but Olivia wasn't surprised to hear. "I was wondering when you would go and visit dear old dad. I have been waiting for you." Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder, cold like ice down her spine. The voice whispered in her ear like the passing wind, "did you really think I would hide from you forever. You looked for me but I was always in front of you…" and then it was gone and the apartment was quiet again.

Olivia had a sudden realization about the missing boy. Ignoring the other issue she should be dealing with the pulled out the case file with the students names and the guest list/photo ID's from the club. Scanning over it a few times she was able to pull out a name that registered on both of the files. _Joshua Rowe. _

Remembering the name from interviewing him Olivia pulled out her notes and cross referenced the club information with his statement. He'd lied to her about being at the club and she had photo ID to prove it. Grabbing her keys and phone, she made a bee line straight to Peter's apartment.

The night wind whipped around her body, she was without a jacket in tracksuit pants and tank top, as she ran up to Peter's front door. Glancing at her phone she noticed it had read 2am. Had she really been up that long? Without even thinking she knocked on the door and waited.

Swinging the door open Peter stood in his boxers and no shirt about to become very angry with whoever was standing behind the door but when he saw Olivia his face softened. "Liv, what are you doing here?" He moved back form the door to let her in.

"Sorry Peter but one of the students lied to me today. I wanted to see what you thought." Peter nodded. Olivia watched as he rubbed his stomach and yawned. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have woken you…I forgot that you aren't alone here anymore." Her voice had become shy and weak.

"Don't worry Livia. I would have preferred you to come here now than wait till morning." He smiled at her and she smiled back, but it was lost when she felt the same coldness spread through her body. Glancing around the room she found nothing but knew someone or something was there.

**OK this was longer than I expected but I hope you are all ok with it…hope it's keeping you entertained. Let me know :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry this has taken to long…I had intended on posting it a few days ago but as I work at Toys R Us and it's almost Xmas I don't have a life and considering I live in Australia and play ice hockey sadly my free time is spent training…hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter **

**Chapter 4 – Memories**

Tayla rolled over in bed but came into contact with an empty side. Sitting up she let her eyes adjust to the darkness and listened out for any sounds in the bathroom. But it wasn't the bathroom she heard, it was voices. _"Don't worry Livia. I would have preferred you to come here now than wait till morning." _Olivia? What was she doing at his house at 2am? The girlfriend part of Tayla was being jealous and she didn't like it one bit.

Tayla waited for more sounds but there was a long pause without one and so she decided not to upset Peter by confronting Olivia while he was in the room, she rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

Peter watched as Olivia spun on her heals to search the room. In the last few days he had noticed that she had become very skittish but couldn't work out exactly why. She turned back to face him, determination written all over her face. "Peter, this Joshua Rowe told me that he hadn't been to the club before but his name and photo ID is on the list and we also interviewed him at the school."

Peter stretched again and took a seat on the couch, offering for Olivia to follow, which she did albeit a little more slowly than she normally would. "Peter, the other students said that Marcus had been spending a lot of time with this kid Joshua but when I asked him about it he said he didn't know Marcus…he was also there the night Marcus was last seen _and_ we have a small amount of surveillance footage of them leaving together." Olivia flipped open the flies on the coffee table and slid them closer to Peter so he could have a look.

"Liv, I remember this kid. He had tattoos on his arms. There was a pentacle and a ruin, it think…I noticed it because he kept mentioning occult and stuff. Strange kid." Peter rubbed his hand over his forehead, motioning that he was thinking. "Do you think they have been hanging out together and both interested in the all of this? Because that would explain why he just suddenly left."

Olivia tilted her head slightly as if confused. Peter noticed and so he continued, "Well Joshua seems to believe most of this stuff is real…magic and powers and stuff…so if Marcus was believing in it as well maybe he has been convinced to leave in search of it." Olivia nodded silently. She spoke suddenly as a thought struck her.

"You don't believe it? Magic and powers and stuff?" Biting her lip slightly she waited for an answer.

Peter just shrugged, "I don't know. Not really I guess but I never believed in some of the stuff we have seen and yet we have seen it so I guess there is no one to say it's not real until we see it. How about you?"

Olivia smiled again but before she had a chance to answer the buzzing of her phone echoed through the otherwise silent house. "Dunham…yes Sir….tomorrow lunch time…of course sir…you want me to bring him?...yea no problems sir." He watched as she shoulders rose at the good information she had received and then dropped at the bad.

"Broyles had a lead we need to follow tomorrow. We can't go now because of bad weather so we are leaving tomorrow lunch time." She was being vague and Peter hated it.

"Bad weather Liv? There's not supposed to be any rain here this week…" Peter tired to think of any rain forecast in Boston but came up short.

"Well your theory of interest in the occult seems to be making sense, Marcus has been spotted in New Orleans, known for it's belief in Voodoo. We are going to New Orleans for about a week so I guess I'll leave you to pack. It's very bad weather at the moment so pack warm." With that Olivia left the house faster than he had ever seen her. As if on instinct Peter shivered at the empty house but instead of staying up and packing he went back to the bed where Tayla had fallen back asleep.

Olivia had to get out of that house. There were to many memories there and they were bombarding her senses. Ignoring the presence she felt was making it worse for her because she was struggling to keep her thoughts down. Jumping into the car Olivia glanced at her rear vision mirror but wasn't surprised to see him sitting in the back. "Hello."

"God, what do you want now? Do you honestly expect to scare me? You aren't back so don't even bother. Nothing you say or do right now is going to scare me." Olivia kept looking straight ahead in the mirror because she knew if she turned around she wouldn't find anyone sitting there but the hairs on the back of her neck stood as the voice came to rest near her ear, whispering like the wind. "Make sure you keep an eye on him I'd hate for you to lose him." At that Olivia swung around to face the back seat but much like she expected, there was no one there. Slamming her hand down on the steering wheel Olivia let out some of her anger before she sped away to try and work out how, all of these things happening at the same time, were connected.

Olivia had been sitting at her desk in the lab office since about 6 am. She had packed but hadn't been able to sleep at all, her mind was driving her crazy trying to find a solution to the question. _How were these events connected?_ By 9am she hadn't even heard the lab doors swing open but when a knock at her door made her jump she looked up to find Tayla glaring down at her.

"Now I don't know what your problem is Olivia, but you show up last night at 2am, spend an hour with Peter downstairs. Now you are both going on a trip to New Orleans for a week. He has a girlfriend so tell me what you expect to get out of this trip. He isn't going to sleep with you, he loves me." The out burst from Tayla had shocked Olivia to begin with but before she could answer Peter came through the door. "Morning Liv. We need to leave soon but there is someone here to speak to you." Peter looked from Olivia, who had a shocked look on her face, to Tayla who had a small smile. Olivia only nodded and made a break for the lab but stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing here? You always told me 'never around other people.'" Peter and Tayla had followed Olivia into the lab where she stood facing a man. Walter and Astrid had stopped working at Astrid's computer and were watching the scene in front of them.

"We don't have time, I had to come. Please come with me." They all watched as the man went to leave but Olivia exploded.

"Goddamn it Dad! Tell me what you know because I have to spend the next week in New Orleans with him and I don't really have time to screw around. He came to me last night again and now he is threatening people close to me. What is going on up there?"

The man sighed, "Complete and utter confusion. That's what's happening. Olivia you survived when you shouldn't have. Three years ago you should have been in the ground and you know that! God why do you have to be so stubborn all the time!"

"Olivia what is going on? I thought your father died…?" Peter's voice pulled her from her anger and she turned to face him. "I'll explain later…" turning back to her father, "…as for you, has he just been waiting for me to come and see you? I haven't heard from him since I was a kid and now he is back because I went to visit you! Why do I think this has something to do with you!" Olivia shot back at her father who looked about ready to scream.

**Just to mention…it is rated M for a reason so be kind and review and I will make it worth your while ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a long chapter, hope you like it though and also this is where it starts to get a bit supernatural, I know fringe isn't supernatural but I wanted to write one that made Olivia even more special that she already is. **

**Chapter 6 – Safest Place To Hide**

Olivia's father dropped his head for a moment. After raising it up to look past her at Peter he sighed, "Listen to me Olivia. He will not stop and the best for you to do is be close to him this week. Of course it has something to do with me, I am your father but in the end, this has everything to do with you. It always has." Olivia just watched as her father turned his back to her but waited a moment before walking away, "It'll work out…" and then he was gone and didn't stop when Olivia yelled.

"Damn it, don't say that!" without a look or a thought at the others around her Olivia grabbed for her suitcase and started towards the door. "Peter you coming? Because I'm not waiting for you."

Peter stood stunned for a moment before he kissed Tayla on the cheek, yelled a goodbye to the others and made for the door as well. Olivia was already in the taxi waiting for him when he made it outside and the whole way to the airport she didn't say a word but he knew not to ask just yet because he could feel the anger coming off her in waves.

Standing in line Olivia had her back to Peter who just sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Livia, go and sit down I can do this…" She spun her shoulders so she was facing him and just nodded leaving her bag and plane ticket with him. He waited until Olivia was gone from earshot and sighed again. Whatever was going on with her it was going to make for a very long case he just hoped that he could help her out.

Olivia sat in the terminal and waited for Peter to book them in. She knew she shouldn't be taking it out on Peter but she was scared what could or would happen to him. Sure he had a girlfriend but Olivia was still in love with him and as much as she hated being around him and knowing that they couldn't do anything the simple fact was that when you like or love someone, proximity is a good thing, regardless of how they feel about you, or don't, as the case may be.

She had been staring straight in front of her since she had sat down and it wasn't until Peter's hand was on her thigh did she look up. Raising her head slightly she found his kneeling down in front of her with both his hands on her thigh. "Livia? You ok?" it was soft but enough to pull her from her thoughts. It was all she could do to not lean in and kiss him, he was so close and his hands we so warm.

"Um…yea I'm fine just thinking I guess." She straightened her back and Peter took this as a sign to sit next to her. She missed the warmth of his hands but held back the need to lean in to him. Feeling the lack of sleep already coming back to haunt her, Olivia closed her eyes full intent on having a rest.

"Liv…Livia, come one wake up." Peter's voice filled her ears, Olivia glanced up to find her head on his shoulder and his arm around hers. Pulling herself from him suddenly Olivia take her boarding pass from him and starts towards the plane. Peter knew something, other than the whole 'father' issue that was driving him crazy, was going on. She wouldn't let him touch her, she barely touched him anymore. And what made it worse was that he wasn't talking in a romantic sense but just in general. Usually she would touch his arm or shoulder if he was lost in thought but now she would just call to him. He hated feeling like he had done something wrong. He loved her, more than he had ever loved anyone and to not be able to spend time like they used to was killing him inside.

Peter had taken the seat next to Olivia but allowed her to take the window if she wanted, which she did. Turning in his seat Peter faced Olivia and found her face downcast, "Liv can you please tell me what is going on? You told me your father died and yet he was at the lab talking to you…I'm really confused." Peter watched as her shoulders dropped and she sighed.

"When I was little I had an imaginary friend. I used to call him Samael. Anyway when I was growing up I used to see things, people I guess but they weren't really there, some asked for help, others just walked on by. I asked my dad about it but he used to say 'when you're older.' But then he died. He came to me one night and explained everything. It wasn't a dream because I was sitting in my lounge room with my mum and he walked in the door. He told me that in our family we had a power, a power to see the dead and to communicate with them but because he _was_ dead he could come to me and help me. Rachel was too young for most of this but it got worse as I got older. My imaginary friend started to talk to me about death and destruction, he would show up every time I would go to my fathers grave so one day when I was about 13 I stopped going to see the grave and Samael stopped coming." Olivia was looking out the window the whole time. Peter didn't need to ask her to continue.

"I was just a few months shy of 14 when it all came to much, seeing these people who were dead, I tried to take my own life. I was legally dead for 2 minutes before I was resuscitated. It wasn't until my father came to me after I stopped going to see him that he told me that Samael was an archangel. He was bound to me from the moment I took my own life, because my death would bring about his resurrection. Three years ago I was in an accident that was supposed to kill me. It was all planned, everyone up there…" Olivia glanced at the roof of the plane for effect, "…was waiting for me but somehow I survived. No one knows how and now I have a spirit who wants me dead because he wants to live."

Peter watched as Olivia laid her head on the plane seat and rolled it towards him. She was waiting for a reply but Peter didn't know how to give one. "It's ok Peter. I know what you must be thinking right now you can say whatever you want. I'm used it." At first Peter didn't say anything but when he looked down at her hand sitting on the arm rest, he noticed it was shaking. He reached for it and held it tightly. Even though her back was to him he spoke anyway, "And this thing with your stepfather…?"

"Has absolutely nothing to do with this, it just happened to be my birthday." Again she kept her back to him. He knew she wasn't going to give him more than what she already had so, with her hand still in his, he turned to face the front of the plane and closed his eyes, trying to absorb everything that she had said to him.

Most of the two hour flight was slept away. Both facing away from each other but Peter never let go of Olivia's hand. Sometime during the sleep one of them had entwined their fingers together so when they woke they both received a strange feeling, it was a little awkward but with a small smile from each of them it was brushed off, for now.

Peter drove to the hotel, occasionally stealing glanced to the sleeping Olivia next to him. Smiling to himself he wondered what it would be like for her, growing up the way she did, there was so much about her he didn't know and he felt guilty because he was supposed to be her best friend. The ride gave Peter sometime to think.

Olivia had been acting very strangely recently. There wasn't much in her life that had changed dramatically, that he knew of, that would have caused such behaviour. His mind suddenly flashed to her reaction to lunch the other day, seeing him with Tayla, her snapping at him…Tayla?

_Could she be jealous? Could the reactions and behaviour be because of Tayla? _Peter glanced back at Olivia who was not facing him in deep sleep. _Nah, she wouldn't be jealous of Tayla. Liv is my best friend…_Peter looked back at the road trying to concentrate.

"Mm, Peter." Hearing his name caused Peter to glance back at her and he found a small smile placed on her lips while she slept. Could Peter be wrong? Did she feel the same as he did? But he was trying to hide his feelings because he didn't want to get hurt.

Before he had time to notice, Peter had already driven up the front of the hotel. Waking Olivia slowly he watched as her smile grew for a moment upon seeing him and then it disappeared.

It was hot and sticky, a combination Olivia didn't like. "Here you are Mr. Bishop, your keys to the room." Peter glanced from the girl at the front desk to the keys in his hand. _Room 313_.

"Hey Liv, looks like we are sharing." Olivia's face paled at his voice but continued up to the lift where they traveled to the 3rd floor.

"I think we should rest for the rest of the day. Broyles said we would have a contact call me when he sees Marcus. Said it probably wouldn't be until tomorrow though." Olivia had already made her way into the bedroom and was eyeing the queen bed in the middle of the room. Peter strolled in behind her but came to a stop.

"Let me just grab a pillow and I'll let you get some rest." He grabbed for one of the 4 pillows of the bed and retreated past a frozen Olivia. Bringing his eyes up to hers he smiled and for the second time in as many days something came over him, he leaned in a kiss Olivia on the cheek before closing the door behind him.

Olivia sat down on the bed and sighed. This really was going to be a long week.

The heat in the lounge began to be too much for Peter. Stripping himself of his jeans and shirt, he laid on the couch and closed his eyes, praying that his mind would not think of Olivia in the other room, wearing not much.

Instead his mind wandered to her story. His scientific mind told him it was bullshit and he shouldn't believe it but he knew in his heart Olivia wouldn't lie to him, she had no need to. He mulled over their flight conversation for what seemed like forever until he was ripped from his thoughts by a chocked sob coming from the bedroom. Before he was able to make it across the lounge to the door, a scream tore through the hotel room.

**Let me know what you guys think because like I said, it's rated M for a reason :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying the whole supernatural theme of this story, and yes Isla6 it was from DC…I was watching it on tv when I was writing the chapter and it seemed appropriate lol...also wanted to see if anyone picked up on it **

**RATED M – You have been warned **

**Chapter 7 – Beautiful**

Hearing the sob coming from the bedroom was worse than the scream. Leaping from the couch, Peter made his way to the bedroom where he found her sitting in the middle of the bed with her knees to her chest and the sheet pooling at her waist. Sweat was pouring down her face, but part of him wondered if they were tears. Without even thinking Peter was at the side of the bed pulling Olivia into his arms. "Liv, what happened?"

Her arms slipped around his chest and came to rest on his back where she pulled herself closer to him. Her hand on his bare back was making him more aware of the lack of clothing she wore but pushed it aside while she cried. "I was back, when I died, I was back there Peter. All those people who might die because of me." Peter moved further onto the bed so he was closer to her and able to pull her onto his lap and held her to him. "Shh, Livia. It's ok. I won't let anything happen to you." He rocked her gently while whispering into her ear. After a few minutes Peter felt her body relaxing into his and her sobs began to calm.

Olivia pulled away from Peter slightly so she could look up into his eyes, "Hey, you ok now? It's gonna be ok, I promise." Olivia smiled shyly at him and before either of them could stop, they had both leaned in the short distance to allow their lips to touch. It was light, not forceful but that was about to change.

Peter groaned into her mouth at the contact of her hands touching his chest, making their way over his body, memorizing every part of him, almost as if she were in a dream. His muscles contracted under her touch as he moved to take a chance, he place one hand on her cheek to pull her closer and the other on her back, locking her to him as his tongue slipped into her lips into her mouth, fighting for dominance with her tongue. When Peter had pulled her forward it caused her to straddle his hips to keep the contact alive.

Before realizing what was happening, Peter had flipped Olivia onto her back and rested himself above her, his erection pushing into her lower stomach. As his hands traveled down from her face to rest on her breast and then down to the hem of her tank top, Peter slipped his hands underneath the shirt feeling her muscles moving under his hands. Tracing the line where the elastic band of her shorts started Peter felt Olivia shudder under him. _Oh god his hands! _Olivia thought to herself as he moved to touch her hips.

_Oh God his hands? Tayla! _Thinking of his hands again caused Olivia to click back to reality. Reaching her hands up to touch his chest, she tried to push him backwards. "Peter please…we need to…"

Peter moved his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I want you Livia. I always have." His breath tickled her ear and she smiled back at him. Completely losing her train of thought, Olivia brought her mouth up to kiss him again. Resuming their previous position, Peter placed his hands on her hips and slowly brought them upwards to remove her tank top. Once it was gone he placed soft kisses along her left breast and down to her nipple. Considering it was scorching in the room, his mouth against her erect nipple proved to cause her such pleasure that her nails bit into his back. Looking back up at her he watched as her eyes darkened in lust, smiling wickedly at her he trailed kisses down her middle and around her belly button, this caused her to giggle loudly. Peter laughed against her stomach but kept planting kisses further down. He kissed the hem line of her shorts and dragged them down along her legs. Pulling them off her feet he looked up at her from the edge of the bed. He watched as she squirmed under his gaze, obviously embarrassed. Laughing to himself again, he made his way back up to her face my placing soft kisses on her legs and the inside of her thighs, she giggled again.

God how he loved to hear her giggle.

Olivia's hands groped at his boxers hem and tried to slide them down. Her current position didn't allow it to happen so Peter obliged and pulled them down for her. Sliding his body back over hers once he was completely naked and vulnerable he watched her eyes as they adjusted to the sight in front of her. Olivia lightly skimmed her hand over his cheek and Peter gladly accepted it, kissing the middle of her palm and then her wrist… "Livia, I think I need to get these off, I'm feeling a little bit self conscious." Peter whispered fingering her panties. He watched as Olivia blushed when her panties were gone. "Oh, don't worry sweetheart, you are incredibly beautiful. There is nothing you need to be embarrassed about." His voice echoed through the empty room and she smiled back at him.

Peter knew that tonight he wanted to make it all about her. He wanted her and it was her he had fallen in love with. Running his hand down her side slowly, he came to rest on the inside of her thigh, he felt her breath catch in her throat as he came close to her sensitive spot. Taking in the sudden pleasure she felt from nothing, he flicked his finger over her and she shuddered against him. Taking a chance, Peter slipped a finger inside of her and reveled in the way she arched her back in pleasure. He moved his fingers inside of her, pulling the most beautiful and orgasmic sounds from her mouth, _ I could do this all day _Peter thought as he watched her eyes close, head tip back and mouth part in pleasure.. Running her hand over his back as Peter continued his pleasurable assault on her, Olivia made a grab for his hand, she want him inside of her not his finger but as she found his left hand his right one grabbed hers before she could pull his fingers out of her. Pushing them gently above her head, Peter held her hands in place, Olivia moaned underneath him but he couldn't tell if that was from his fingers or that fact that her hands were now above her head.

"Peter, please, I want…" She was cut off by the a second finger finding it's way inside of her. Gasping for air, Peter smiled up at her as she struggled to get her hands free. "Oh, Peter please…" Olivia struggled between breaths.

"Do you want more Livia? Huh?" Smirking up at her Peter knew he was killing her but that's what he wanted, he moved his hands faster causing her to breathe faster, moaning loudly. Suddenly she shifted in her spot and she tightened around his fingers. She fisted her hands together against his as she withered around him. Once her body relaxed again Peter slowly removed his fingers and dropped his grip on her hands. Crawling up the short distance to her face Peter placed kisses along her jaw and neck, resting a hand on her fast moving chest. "Peter, please I want _you!"_ Olivia turned to face him, his face inches from hers.

"You sure Liv? There is a big difference between what I just did and what your asking…" He searched her eyes just to make sure she was sure what she wanted.

"Oh, god yes Peter. I have wanted you for so long." And that was all it took. Peter slammed his mouth down over hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She fought against his tongue with hers while she slid her right hand down his stomach and rested just above him. From that moment Peter had never been harder in his life.

Resting himself at her entrance he asked her silently one last time to make sure this what she wanted. A small whisper of his name and he was slowly pushing himself into her. Her hands tightened on his shoulders and he groaned as he entered her. "Oh Livia." He whispered into her ear as he held him closer.

"Please Peter, I need you." He started to move inside of her and it was like magic. It didn't take long before Olivia had her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper. She moaned into his ear as he moved faster. He could feel himself getting closer much like he could feel her getting closer. Her breath hitched, her nails dug deeper and she began to tighten around him.

Throwing her head back Olivia was engulfed in an orgasm that ripped through her whole body. Screaming and shuddering beneath him Peter quickly followed suit coming inside of her and calling her name. Sweat covered them, both from their current actions and from the blistering heat of the room.

Pulling back slightly to look into her eyes Peter slowed his motion to a stop, resting inside of her as what they had done struck upon them. Neither moved for a moment until Peter brushed a piece of hair back away from her face, "Livia, you are beautiful." He kissed her again and quickly removed himself. As he laid back on the bed he pulled her down with him, wrapping her up in his arms. "Sleep Liv, you are safe with me, I promise."

The smile never left Olivia's face as she feel into a peaceful sleep.

**Things are never as easy as they seem…what happens when they wake up? R&R and I'll be kind… :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally got a chance to write this chapter! Now I have used a little thing from another TV show and I did it because I wanted to see if anyone would pick it up, if you watch the show you might not but it's worth a shot. Nothing bad just a bit of fun. Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter!**

**Chapter 8 - Cajun**

Olivia rolled over later during the night to find the bed empty. Laying on her back for a second she thought about everything that had happened with Peter and how it was never going to happen again. Running the back of her hand over her eyes and forehead, Olivia was startled when Peter, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, made his back into the room but stopped short of the bed. Subconsciously Olivia grabbed for the sheet that had slid an inch down her chest, she pulled it up further and tucked it under her armpits so she didn't have to hold it up.

"Hey," her voice was soft, letting it rest in the air.

"Hey." He parroted, seemingly unsure of himself.

"Look, Peter. Last night was wonderful but we both know it can't happen again. So lets pretend it never happened, huh? You and Tayla are together and I don't want to be the one to come between that because of a moment of weakness." Olivia spoke as though she had spoken the same words before.

Peter sighed and dropped his head for a moment. He made his way to the side of the bed where he sat facing her, placing his hand on her cheek he watched as her eyes fluttered shut instinctively. "Liv, you are my best friend and to be honest I would always choose you over someone else but you are right. It was a moment of weakness and I owe it to Tayla to be faithful." As he spoke, his words sounded hollow, he knew they were empty but he couldn't tell her he loved her, after hearing her say the same words he knew she didn't feel the same.

"Yea I know, so how about we go back to the way things were?" Olivia offered him a small smile which he returned. Standing from the bed, Peter grabbed for the unused pillow and the blanket that was now laying on the floor. Olivia watched him, confused as to what he was doing but she realized not long after. He was going to sleep on the couch again. No words were spoken between them as he left the room and closed the door softly. Once the door was closed Olivia let out a small sob and allowed the tears to fall silently down her cheek for a moment before she sniffed and rolled over and tried to forget the night before.

As Peter closed the door behind him he hear Olivia let out a small sob and after a moment a sniff. He knew she was crying. But he didn't know if she was crying because of what had happened between them or because it could never happen again. Peter rested his back against the door for a moment and sighed. Things were about to get very difficult because he didn't know if he would be able to keep his hands off of Olivia now but knew he had to because of Tayla. He may have been the love em and leave em type but he wasn't one to cheat on a girl…he just didn't know which girl he was cheating.

Peter woke to the sound of the shower. Looking around he noticed it was morning, which meant they had a job to do. Sitting up Peter glanced towards the bathroom door and waited for a moment. He wondered if he should get off the couch now or wait until Olivia was out of the bathroom. His decision was made for him when she opened the door, seemingly oblivious to him being awake, and stepped out in just a towel.

Olivia woke early that morning, she felt a little bit empty inside and cold all at once. Standing up she realized that she needed a shower because she still smelt like Peter and sex. Pulling the sheet around her more, she peaked out in to the lounge to see Peter still fast asleep on the couch. Taking a chance, Olivia slipped into the bathroom quietly and let the blanket drop. Standing under the shower Olivia allowed it to wash away the smells and feelings she had but it still left the emptiness inside.

Stepping out of the shower, Olivia noticed she didn't have any clothes so She wrapped a towel around her body and slipped from the bedroom. She had seen Peter's unmoving feet at the end of the couch and assumed he was still asleep. Closing the door softly so she didn't wake him, Olivia slipped in to the bedroom, intent on getting dressed and looking presentable before he woke up. As she dropped the towel Olivia heard the bathroom door slam and the shower start up. It was going to be a long case.

*8*

Olivia and Peter walked up the streets towards the French Quarter that was connected to the rest of the city. Dawn had broken on November 2nd which meant that many of the shops that supplied for both those interested in witchcraft and voodoo were in high demand. The Day of the Dead was a big celebration in New Orleans which meant Olivia and Peter had come at the right time if they wanted to find Marcus. Glancing down at her phone Olivia looked at the address Broyles contact had sent her. She stopped in front of a shop and looked up at the name _Marie Laveau's House of Voodoo._ Peter came to stand behind Olivia so he could check the address on her phone.

"This the place?" His voice in her ear shocked her for a moment, not trusting her own voice when he was so close she just nodded. Peter was the first to move. He had stepped around her and made for the door before he realized that she wasn't following. Turning back to her, he motioned for her to follow. "Livia you coming?"

Shaking her head clear Olivia just followed him through the door and into the shop. The whole shop was filled with books, jewelry, candles. Anything and everything you would expect from a shop like this. Peter made his way to the books and took a deep breath. His nose was assaulted with the smell of strawberries. The same smell he had smelt in Olivia apartment any times before. Turning to look at her, he found her studying some of the more rare books. He watched as she ran her fingers over the spine and cover of the hardcover book, she closed her eyes and flipped it open, a small smile resting on her lips.

"That is a first edition of Johannes Wierus _Illusions et Impostures des Diables_…" A voice behind Peter frightened him as he was lost in thought.

"Written in 1579, I know. It was my fathers." Olivia spoke but never took her eyes from the book. The woman made her from the counter to Peter, she stopped just short of him and reached for the book in his hands.

"_History of Voodoo?_ No son, for you I suggest you read this one…" The woman placed a book in his hands to replace the one she took, "…it will help you decide where your heart truly lies." Peter looked down at the woman who stood about 4 inches shorter than him. He narrowed his eyes at her but all she did was turn to face Olivia and smiled back at him.

"You have a power around you, most of it your own but there is something else." The woman made her way up to Olivia and placed her left hand on Olivia's right. The woman's eyes flashed from Olivia to Peter and back to Olivia. She dropped her hand quickly. "You have…"

"A spirit. I know but that's not what I am here for Madame Laveau. I am looking for a boy. His name is Marcus Petrov. Do you know where I can find him?" The woman watched Olivia for a moment, Peter had made his way to them so he could listen more closely, also he didn't trust the woman.

"Petrov? You aren't looking for the Petrova's youngest are you?" Something in the ladies voice made Olivia cock her head to the side in thought.

"And if we were, would you know where to find him?" Olivia spoke as though she had just had an epiphany.

Sighing the woman looked at Peter once more, but it wasn't just a glance it was a look of knowing and it was creeping him out. Dropping her head the woman sighed again, "Oliviaman all you have to do is look but because your father was close to all that we do…" Olivia's eyes shot up at the name she was called but also the mention of her father, "…he will be in the city centre tonight for the Day of the Dead celebration. You will know where to find him, but be careful." With the new information Olivia turned on her heels and made for the door. As Peter went to follow her the lady stopped him.

"Son, you do not need a book to know where your heart lies. Just keep her safe while you are here. Once they realize she is in New Orleans, they will try and get to her. Keep her safe Peter." The woman had placed her hand on his cheek at the beginning of her sentence but it was now gone. She turned and walked back to the counter, slipped something large into a bag and handed it to him. "You will know when to give it to her. When she asks tell her it's a book for yourself and Tayla. She will not ask anymore questions."

Handing the paper bag to Peter, he couldn't get out the door fast enough. Stand on the step before taking a step down he found Olivia knelt down talking to a few children, no more than 7 or 8 years old, in French. They laughed at her while she laughed back at something that was said. Peter spoke French, quiet well he liked to think but he was only picking up certain words she spoke. The children laughed once more, looked over her shoulder at Peter and smiled at him. Peter smiled back and watched as they bid Olivia goodbye before running off, "Gris Gris Oliviaman! Au revoir!" (Good luck Olivia. Goodbye)

Olivia stood from her position on the ground and turned towards Peter, "What you got there?" Olivia pointed at the bag, Peter thought to answer her honestly but thought about what the woman had said and so he answered, "Just something for me and Tayla." He watched her shoulders drop and her eyes search the floor before giving a small nod. There was silence between them for a moment before she spoke again, "The children said that the parade doesn't start till 8 so we have some time to kill, if you want to go back the hotel and maybe go look around for a bit."

Peter was shocked that the lady had predicted exactly what had happened and all he could do was nod. Walking together down the street, Olivia was greeted by many people, many children who called her 'Oliviaman.' Olivia smiled back at them and once the third lot of children were gone he spoke. "I didn't know you spoke French." He kept his gaze forward as he spoke.

"Yea it's an old form of Cajun. The old Voodoo tribes speak it, it's very similar to French and also to what used to be spoken by many of the old Wicca families as well. I learnt when I was very young." Olivia shrugged at him as they continued walking.

"And Oliviaman? What does that mean?" This time was stopped walking to face her, she did the same. "It was what my father used to call me. It's just a form of Olivia but only used by people who speak the language."

Olivia turned from him and they walking in silence back to the hotel, where they began the rest of the afternoon searching through the town, shops, food and everything in between just waiting for night to come.

**Ok, that was over 2000 words! I am sorry if it was so long but I couldn't stop myself. :D Hope it's making sense, let me know what you all think :D Reviews make me smile **


	9. Chapter 9

**Very very sorry this took so long. I have been busy and having trouble finishing it even though I know where the story is heading!**

The afternoon had been as though nothing had happened between Peter and Olivia. They had left the hotel room, changed from work to casual attire, Peter wearing the same jeans but now a t-shirt and Olivia in shorts and a t-shirt they laughed and joked like they used to but behind all the laughing and joking they were both finding it hard to be so close.

Sitting outside _Le Mertiage_ in the French Quarter, Olivia and Peter decided to have a late lunch, it was starting to get busier through the streets as people were beginning to arrive for the 48 hour celebrations. Musicians had made their way out into the streets where people and children danced around in masks and costumes. Olivia kept her eyes glued to the children smiling, laughing and clapping along with them as guitarists joined in. Peter watched her as her face lit up but before he could say anything his phone rang.

"Bishop…Hey Tayla. How are you?...that's nice…yea still working away…she's good, why?...we will be back within a week I hope…I miss you too…ok bye." Peter dropped his phone back onto his lap and sighed. By this point Olivia had looked back at him and raised her eyebrow. "You ok?"

Peter stared down at his beer for a moment before realizing she had said something, raising his eyebrows at her he asked, "Huh? Oh yea I'm ok. Guess I'll be happy when this is over." While he spoke the beer in his hand was being twirled around almost as if he was suddenly impatient.

Olivia leaned forward in her seat, "So you can get home to Tayla?"

"Yea something like that I guess." Peter suddenly downed the last of his beer and called for another. Two men had made their way up to Olivia and Peter's table and had begun to play music for them. The guitarist sang as he played but noticing that Peter wasn't looking at Olivia like they expected, the second man, much younger than the guitarist pulled her from her seat.

Peter was lost in his own thought until he heard Olivia laugh out loud. Looking up but keeping his elbows and forearms resting on the table he watched as the younger man danced her around to the music. Olivia laughed happily for the first time in a while as she danced and was dipped and twirled to the music, laughing even harder when she saw a few people had stopped to watch her. Peter, though, hadn't moved from his position at the table. Deep down he knew he shouldn't be jealous or angry but watching her be happy with someone else, someone who she didn't even know his name just pissed him off.

The guitarist had moved closed to Peter before he noticed there was someone there and in a very heavy accent the older man leaned down and spoke to Peter while playing still, "Because you wouldn't have done it yourself and Oliviaman deserves someone who will dance with her." Peter just watched the man as he turned back to the dancing couple laughing as he continued to play.

With one last twirl the younger man allowed Olivia to take her seat at the table again, bright red in the cheeks. As she took her seat he placed a small kiss on the top of her hand and spoke softly, "Merci Oliviaman. Jusqu' à ce soir. (Thank you Olivia. Until this evening)."

With one last smile the two men continued on, playing and laughing with all the children. Olivia's shoulders shook as she laughed but that settled once she saw the look on Peter's face. Olivia tilted her head slightly to watch him, "What?" a small smile was placed on her lips still.

"Nothing, you look happy." He had leaned a little bit closer to Olivia subconsciously.

"Yeah, Maxzille was a friend a while ago. I spent some time here with my father. Most people remember me but I don't know who they are. Some people I remember, some I don't." Olivia just shrugged.

"Oh, so you know who he is? How close were you?" He was prying but he didn't care.

"Close enough. Just close friends. His father and mine were close and we studied the art together. We mixed it up a lot, Voodoo and Wicca. It was fun." She spoke as if it was all common place to hear not bothering that Peter was still trying to wrap his head around it all.

Suddenly finding some form of courage Peter spoke, "You don't like Tayla do you?" he tried to watch her face as she answered but she was playing poker with him now and for once couldn't read her.

Olivia watched him closely for a moment before answering, "Peter I don't have an issue with her, she might have one with me but I don't have one with her." The answer was straight forward and flat but Peter heard all of it.

"What do you mean she has an issue with you…" Peter didn't get his answer, he felt something behind him and so he turned to find Olivia's father standing there.

"Olivia, you've come home. I'm glad you did." He took a seat between the two, almost ignoring Peter.

Olivia did not though, "Dad this is Peter Bishop. Peter this is my _late_ father Jonathan." Olivia emphasized the word _late_ to annoy her father. "What did you find out? Or did you come to piss me off some more….which by the way do not tell me it'll all work out because that was the last thing you said before you left and got yourself killed. You do realize now that because you died I took my own life and now I'm being followed." She began to raise her voice slightly.

Peter had gotten used to not saying much around her when her father was around and this time was no different. He sat silently as Jonathan spoke. "Olivia, you are a smart girl, I know that whatever happens this week you will both look after each other." Jonathan turned to face Peter who had been staring down at his beer again. "I know that you think that whatever you have with Tayla is special but believe me you are in for a rude awakening." Peter just stared at him.

"Dad, stop it! Look just because you are my father doesn't mean that you can tell me or anyone else in my life what to do. Just leave it alone." Olivia was getting heated towards her father who just smirked and left them alone. It was quiet for a moment between the two, while Olivia shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Peter spoke softly to her, "Olivia what happened to your father?" he had placed his hand over her left one hoping she might open up to him.

He watched her shoulders drop, her right hand raised to her face, whipping away a tear that must have fallen. "He left one day and didn't come home. He'd come into my room and whispered, when he thought I was asleep, _it's going to work out_ and then he was gone. I still don't know the whole story because he won't tell me and mom won't come and talk to me because she misses it here."

Suddenly jumping from her seat, Olivia began to wander up the road towards some of the shop. Peter just watched her walk away for a moment before following.

Two men watched the couple as the turned down an alley way before turning to each other. "You don't think she would have come back do you?"

The other spoke still facing the direction that Olivia and Peter had gone in, "Maybe if she believes she can rid herself of Samael. We must inform the other she is back because we will need to reorganize."

**Please review! Next chapter should be up soon, might get some more P/O for you if you do :D**


	10. Chapter 10

First off, thank you to everyone who has been patient with this. I was having trouble bringing all the characters together and making sure the lore I was writing about was right. I have many books on the occult so finding the right mix of 'truth' was challenging but I think I have worked it all out. all the information about the occult in this story is real, not coming off the top of my head, so updates take a little bit longer. Also a small line of Latin with the translation after it.

Chapter 10 – New Friends and Old Enemies.

Olivia found herself watching the people celebrating for over an hour. Peter had sat back and let her do what she wanted, following to make sure she was safe. He still didn't completely understand what was happening inside her mind but he assumed it had to do with her father and what was following her but when she had laughed and danced with her old friend he wondered if there was something else going on. Being in his own thoughts Peter didn't realize Olivia had left her position in the crowd.

Something caught Olivia's eye at her left and being the inquisitive person she was, and the fact she was an agent, she followed it, alone. Part of Olivia didn't even think about Peter and part of her didn't want him there. She knew who or what she was following so she didn't want him around where he could get hurt. Turning the corner into an ally way, Olivia looked around and found that what she was following had stopped at the end and was facing the building. Taking a hesitant step forward, Olivia called out, "What are you doing here? You know you don't belong."

Olivia watched as the form's shoulders shook, laughing heartily at her, "You know, I am not the only one that doesn't belong…" the figure turned to face Olivia but she couldn't see who stood there only her voice, "…remember the night you slit your wrists? It was the most wonderful night for us." The forms laugh echoed throughout the ally way and before Olivia's eyes it shrunk into a little girl, no more than 14 years old, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, haunted eyes and blood seeping from her wrists. Olivia stared in horror as the little girl moved towards her, the voice echoing in her ears, "Do you remember this?"

Faintly Olivia could hear her name being called out but it wasn't until Peter skidded to a stop next to her that she realized she had left him behind. "Jesus Christ Olivia, what the hell…" Peter trailed off at the sight of the little girl. Taking a step forward he went to approach her but Olivia's hand stop him. "Don't."

Laughter again echoed through the ally way as the wind had suddenly picked up, whipping around Peter and Olivia, causing them to have to cement their stance or else they would be knocked down. Peter grabbed for Olivia's hand, which she gladly gave, and he pulled her closer. "Liv, we need to get out of here." His voice rose significantly to override the howling air that surrounded them. Peter turned his back to the form which had now taken another form but with his back to her he couldn't see who's. He tugged on Olivia's hand to get her to move with him and she did after horror covered her face and a moment's delay. Olivia didn't know what to do but to follow him, turning around to face the end of the ally Peter pulled her closer. They began to run as fast as the winds would let them but one caught Olivia in the chest and hauled her backwards towards the middle of the ally.

"LIVIA!" Peter struggled against the wind to try and make it to Olivia's side but it fought harder to keep him away. With one thrust Peter was thrown half way up against the brick wall to the left, his back and head causing a sickening crunch in the now silent ally. As he landed on the ground, Peter coughed and struggled to get to his feet, dropping the minute he couched up blood. His back felt as though someone was sitting on him. All he could do was lift his head to see that Olivia was less that a foot away from him as well as the form which remained a shadow to his eyes. He could make out the girls shadow but not what she looked like. He watched as she sauntered over to where Olivia was laying, paralyzed with fear but trembling at the same time.

"Livia, please you need to move. Come on sweetheart, I need you to move before she gets to you." The more Peter spoke, the more blood he coughed up, knowing that one of his broken ribs had punctured a lung, he was struggling to breath but didn't care. Struggling to move again he saw the form crouching over Olivia, almost straddling her, leaning down to survey Olivia's face. "You know Olivia, it had taken us almost 16 years to find a way to trap you and all it took was missing child? I'm ashamed to be called evil if that's the case." Olivia opened her mouth to try and call for help but the only word to come out of her mouth was _Ardat Lili._ The forms face pulled back slightly and smirked back at Olivia.

"Well done. At least we know you haven't forgotten your learning. I never did like that name though." Ardat ran a long finger down Olivia's cheek, using her nail to cut open her skin in a deep gash. Blood dripped down her cheek towards to ground but Ardat ran her finger along the drip of blood and brought it to her mouth. "Mmm, I knew you were going to be worth it when I sent Samael after you." Olivia's eyes widened in anger and pain as Ardat's fingers trailed down her neck towards her chest. Knowing that Ardat was going to waist no time in digging her nails and fingers into her chest in an attempt to rip out her heart Olivia turned her head in Peter's direction to see him struggling to get up, her eyes shone with tears as she saw him being held down by one of the shadows that had been following her into the ally. She swallowed visibly, allowing the tears to fall at her cheeks. "Peter…" she watched as he closed his eyes, seemingly struggling to stay conscious, little did she know he actually was struggling to stay conscious but he did hear the last three words out of her mouth, "I love you."

"OH! How cute, confession her love before she dies. How…_heart wrenching!" _Ardat sunk her nails into Olivia's chest at that moment. Her hand making a claw shape she pushed harder into Olivia's skin.

The glass shattering scream that came from Olivia's throat bounced off the walls of the ally, her sob and cries went unheard by the celebrators in the streets. The world was darkening to Olivia as laughter filled her ears but was joined with the cries of two words, a piercing scream and the taste of salt in her mouth.

"**Licentia iam!" (Leave now!)**

**The nails were retracted from Olivia's chest and the weight on her hips was lifted. She watched with hooded eyes as Ardat's form fought against the salt bomb that was thrown at her. Someones strong arms lifted Olivia off the ground and helped her over to Peter who was already struggling to his feet but the moment he saw Olivia on her feet he pulled her towards him and lifted her into his arms. His back ached and groaned in protest and agony but he wasn't about to let her walk out of that ally way. Looking down Peter saw Olivia's eyes closed and her face relaxing into unconsciousness. His eyes flicked down to the nail marks on her chest above her left breast but he didn't have time to feel anger, he just had to get her out of there. **

**As the three on them hurried down the street towards the hotel Peter turned to the man who saved them only to find it was a boy. "You're Marcus, aren't you?" Peter's voice was hoarse and painful from the agony in his back but knowing that Olivia was in his arms he didn't care. The boy only nodded as he led them towards the hotel in silence.**

***8***

**The ally was dark again. Only one form was resting there, her face burnt through from the salt bomb Marcus had thrown. Standing with her arms crossed over her chest, Ardat turned when she heard the woosh of wind behind her, knowing it was someone she knew. **

"**We are going to have to work harder Ardat. She is strong and the boy at her side makes it harder. We didn't think Bishop would follow her here." **

**Ardat sighed in frustration. "How did the Petrov boy escape?" the question went unanswered as she turned to face the fallen angel behind her. "Petrov attacked you with a salt bomb? That's how he was able to get passed you." She took a step closer towards him and placed her hands on the side of his burnt and smoking cheek. Leaning in slowly she placed a small kiss on his lips but pulled back after a minute. "You know I don't like being called Ardat, Abaddon." **

**Turning back to face the street, Ardat looked up towards the blackening sky. "He is going to want an update." Feeling her hand being taken in Abaddon's he brought his wings around them both and with a final sentence they were gone. **

"**I love you…Tayla."**

OK it was long, so I hope it made up for the wait! I hope it all makes sense any issues please let me know and I will clarify or fix them


	11. Chapter 11

**You would think that being awake at 6am I would be able to get more done with my time but guess not! Thanks for all the reviews and comments! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 - Eyesight**

Storming into the hotel room, Peter laid Olivia down on the bed softly, resting one knee on the bed he began bringing the covers up to under her chest so she was warm. Turning his shoulders to face the boy behind him he watched as Marcus placed his hands on the bedroom door frame, eyes closed and whispering silent words.

"How did you know where to find us?" Peter had questions and he was going to get answers, whether Marcus wanted to give them or not. Once Peter was sure that Olivia was safe he went to the bathroom and retrieved a cloth and a bowl of water, coming back into the bedroom he started wiping away the blood that had begun to drip down her top. He lifted the t-shirt gently and cleaned her stomach, feeling her muscles underneath his fingers was bringing back memories of their night together and then there was the 3 words she spoke before he passed out. _I love you._

He wanted to ask her about it, he wanted to tell her he felt the same but right now her life was in danger and that was more important. Turning to fully face Marcus Peter moved closer to him and spoke, "you are going to give me answers now." As his voice rose slightly Olivia shifted in the bed and so Peter pointed towards the lounge room where they both sat facing each other, the bedroom door wide open in case Peter was needed.

Peter sat on the couch facing Marcus, his legs resting about shoulder width apart and his elbows resting on his knees. Running a hand over his face, he sighed and spoke, "How did you find us?"

Marcus looked over Peter's shoulder towards Olivia in the bedroom, "I saw her going into the ally, I knew she would be, I made sure that she came. Peter, you have to understand, I needed to bring Olivia here to make sure she is kept safe and at the same time we take care of Samael. You can call Broyles and tell him I am ok, my parent know where I am anyway." Marcus leaned back in his chair as Peter eyed him.

After speaking to Broyles Peter decided it was time to actually find out some information from Marcus. "So how old are you?"

"Hmm, figured the first question was going to be 'what the hell was going on in the alley?' but ok, I am 15. Yes I have always studied the arts and yes you did hear right when Olivia said she loved you." A knock at the door interrupted Marcus but without asking who it he swung the door open.

"Maxzille, thanks for coming, we could use your help." Peter heard Marcus speaking but was still a little shocked to see Olivia's friend walk into the lounge.

"Peter Bishop, it's good to actually talk to you, Olivia would hate for me to be rude to you." Maxzille extended his hand towards Peter, who eyed it for a moment, before meeting him half way. Peter watched as Maxzille and Marcus made their way towards the bedroom, Peter was about to stop them but realized that she needed help, help that he couldn't giver her and so he waited, back leaning against the wall just inside the bedroom, arms crossed over his chest. He watched as Maxzille lifted Olivia's top to reveal her chest and his grip on himself tightened.

"Oh, Oliviaman. You should know better." Maxzille replaced the shirt over her and turned to Peter and Marcus. "She will be fine, it'll just take longer to heal that normal. We should go outside and let her rest, healing is going to hurt for her and she is going to be in a lot of pain so we should stay close so I can be with her." Maxzille spoke as thought he didn't even know Peter was there.

Following them out of the bedroom, Peter brought the door shut half way before raising his voice. "Ok, can we just go back a second. You are not the only ones here who care for Olivia, lets get that straight right now and secondly what the hell is really going on because it seems as though I'm only getting part of the story here." Peter locked his jaw as he watched the two glance at each other before Maxzille sighed.

"How much do you know?"

Crossing his arms over his chest again, Peter shrugged. "Olivia has abilities, tried to kill herself and now has things trying to kill her so someone can live instead of her."

Maxzille nodded and motioned for Peter to sit down. "When Olivia and I were young, we were practiced in the arts. Now being from Voodoo heritage and her from Wicca we mixed our learning's. Her father was a great man and very respected in the arts. Olivia is very strong, one of the strongest I have ever met and it only stands to reason that when she took her own life she would bring back an energy with her. I just never realized that the reason Samael would be attached to Olivia was because of another angel. What makes it worse for her is that Olivia has always had a being surrounding her, just because she has so much power, Ardat Lili, is a fallen angel and sits pretty high up on the scale of archangels. She watches over children taking what ever chances she can get to cause hell in their lives. Knowing that Olivia would one day take her own life, Ardat decided she would follow her. And she took her chance by sending Samael after her."

Peter sat back for a moment on the couch. He didn't know what to do or say. He turned to face the half closed door that led towards Olivia. She was so different from the person he had fallen for and he was beginning to wonder if he even knew her at all…was she the same person he fell in love with?

Marcus spoke, "Peter, don't be doubting your feelings for Olivia. She is the same person, just a little more complicated."

"Yea if that's even possible." Maxzille laughed and was rewarded with a glare from Peter. "What happens if Liv dies and Samael rises?" Peter didn't really want to think about it but if something was to happen to Olivia he wanted to know what he was up against.

"Complete and utter destruction. Samael takes pleasure in maiming and killing people slowly and he has many legions of followers that will blindly follow him. Also the little bitch who started all of his, Ardat, is his lover. So if he comes and then she will come to. He is unable to take full form until his host, for lack of a better word, is dead but she, she is already here. Just waiting for the chance to kill Olivia."

"Peter, is there someone new in your lives? Someone Olivia has never met before but has been around? A new colleague or boyfriend or something? Even someone new in your life?"

Peter dropped his eyes in thought. There wasn't anyone who came straight to mind. Tayla was new but he'd known her before hand…right?

Peter's head was spinning by now, he couldn't seem to find the words to speak. Glancing back to the room again his eye's rose as he saw a shadow pass the door way. Before he could think he was out of his chair and at the door only to find Olivia's father standing over her. Sensing Marcus and Maxzille behind him Peter whispered, "What is he doing?"

In the same small voice Marcus spoke, "He is helping her heal, usually she can heal on her own but this was a very bad wound, she needs help." Then in an instant her father was gone, without so much as a word or a glance. Peter tentatively stepped towards Olivia and rested gently on the side of the bed. He watched as the wound slowly healed in front of his eyes. His scientific brain telling him it wasn't possible.

Much like she did when she was in her accident, Olivia's eyes flew open, hand clutched at her healing wound, and a deep cry escaped her lips. Sitting up straight, Peter's arms went around her shoulders as he held her close to make sure she was ok.

"Shh, Livi. You safe." His words were whispers in her ear. Olivia pulled back suddenly and searched Peter's eyes. Before looking over his shoulder towards Marcus and Maxzille. "Tayla…" she whispered hoarsely, "Ardat is Tayla."

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Italics **_**is dreams. Adult themes such as suicide.**

**Also thanks heaps to Charlie and noz4a2 for helping me when I got stuck…you guys rock!**

**Chapter 12 – Dreaming**

Peter stopped and watched Olivia as she shook for a few minutes. Marcus had moved closer to Olivia as did Maxzille. Maxzille had pushed Peter out the way to be able to get closer to Olivia, speaking softly, "You saw her face? How?" The urgency in his voice was strong but Peter waited to the side.

He watched on as Maxzille tried to get more out of Olivia but all she could do was whimper from the pain in her chest. "Peter…I'm sorry." He only nodded as he knelt at her side, brushing away her hair which had begun to stick to her face. "Livia, what happened?" she tried to speak again but all that came out of her mouth was another whimper and silent tears down her cheeks. As his hand reached out for her cheek Olivia smiled slightly before closing her eyes.

"Come on, she needs her rest. The healing is taking a lot out of her." Marcus placed his hand on Peter shoulder but Peter wouldn't move. "Peter, lets go, now."

Dropping his shoulders, Peter made his way back to the lounge room. "Look me and Maxzille are staying across the street. We will be back in the morning with some books and information, if Olivia will be up for it…" Marcus turned to Peter, "…Peter get some rest ok, and like I said, don't doubt her."

After a few moments Marcus and Maxzille left, Maxzille with a little more resistance. He didn't want to leave Olivia alone, especially with someone who had no way of protecting her. As they left Peter found himself stuck between being at her side and falling asleep on the couch. He didn't know what to think with Olivia saying that Tayla had something to do with any of this, while she was asleep and unable to tell him anything more he wasn't going to think to much of it. His head hurt already as it was. Watching Olivia sleep for a moment or two Peter decided he would watch some TV, he wanted to stay awake for her just in case she needed him. She was peaceful though, less burdened as she slept.

*8*

Peter hadn't meant to fall asleep but the last 24 hours had caught up on him and as soon as his head hit the pillow, that had been resting on the couch from his night's sleep, he was dead to the world.

_Peter found himself inside a dream, a sort of dream he had never had before. This one was quiet, no memories of being taken from a bed. He watched as a small girl played in her room. He looked around and found that it was quite bare, a bed, shelves and only one or two toys. The child sat with her back to him, long blonde hair flowing down her back. As he watched her play silently he wondered if he was watching a young Olivia, the child looked to be no more than 4 years old._

_As the child turned so she could face Peter he instantly recognized the green eyes staring straight through him. Jumping from her spot on the floor a smiling young Olivia ran straight at him and straight through him. Raising his arms as to make sure he was out of her way, Olivia ran directly through his body and towards the figure behind him. Turning Peter saw Olivia being lifted up into her father's arms. She giggled like a child free of burden should._

_Watching the scene around him flash Peter found himself back in the same room but this time it was dark, there were toys that looked like they hadn't been used in years but in the corner sat a small desk. The room was bare of any other forms than himself though. He searched the room for a door, but found none instead he only found a window. Walking towards it Peter looked out and found an older looking Olivia sitting on a swing in a black dress. She was no more than 7 years old now, Rachel played in front of her, seeming oblivious to Olivia and the pain that was so evident. He could see it on her face as she swung back and forward very slowly._

_Again it flashed to another scene, this one outdoors but in a cemetery. It was cold, no rain but the thunder above their heads rumbled loudly. There stood Olivia, holding her sisters hand. She was the same age, in the same dress he'd seen her wear before. He just watched from the side as Olivia dropped her head, shoulders shaking slightly as she cried. Her father's funeral_

Peter's eyes shot open for a moment. What the hell was going on? Why would he be dreaming of Olivia's father's funeral and how would he even know what had happened that day? Rolling over on to his side, Peter faced the back of the couch in hopes to get a better sleep.

_Peter sat along the beach watching another dream. It was cloudy, maybe the middle of October. Olivia sat close to the ocean and didn't bother to move when the tide began to rise. Peter hadn't even noticed it was raining until he ran a hand over his hair, it seemed Olivia didn't either. She was young, older than the last dream, 10 maybe. Until now, most of her dreams were silent except this one. _

"_OLIVIA ANN DUNHAM! Get inside this house this instant!" A voice bellowed behind Peter, causing him to turn around. A man stood at the house behind them, arms crossed over his chest and Peter could tell he was angry. As he turned back to Olivia he noticed that she was suddenly standing by his side, she dropped a piece of paper to the sand before painstakingly slowing making her way back to the house. _

_Peter sat outside for a moment wondering if he should follow. Picking up the piece of paper she dropped he noticed the date. _October 12th 1989. _Her 10__th__ birthday._ _Peter looked up once more from his position and decided to make the rest of the way to the house. Glancing inside he saw the man hit Olivia's mom. Instantly Peter knew it was her stepfather, the next thing he knew Olivia was pulling the trigger of the gun that rested in her hands, her stepfather falling backwards. _

_Sharply the scene changed. This time he was standing in a bathroom. It was dark but he could still see. By now he had realized that he had been pulled into Olivia's dreams. She must have been dreaming about her childhood. He could see her blonde slipping over the side of the bathtub. Her arms rested on the sides of the tub._

"_What are you doing here Peter?" Peter turned suddenly to find the present day Olivia standing behind him. She was dressed in a deep blue, simple dress, bare foot on the tiled floor. "I…ah…" Peter froze. He honestly didn't know how he got there let alone what he was doing there._

"_It's ok. Don't worry so much about it. You were bound to find out sooner or later." Olivia turned back to the scene in front of them, Peter followed suit. Water splashed over the sides of the tub as she moved to a more comfortable position, her head adjusted to be leaning towards where the door was. It was as if she was staring straight through Peter. In front of them a 14 year old Olivia moved her head back to its original position and raised her arms towards her face. The next thing Peter saw was a young Olivia slide a razor across her wrists. He turned his head away in shock, his eyes landing on his Olivia who hadn't turned her head at all. She just watched closely at what her young self was doing. Peter heard a soft sigh come from the bathtub and so using all his strength he brought his eyes begrudgingly back up to the bathtub where he was able to watch as she dropped her arms to the side of the tub, blood cascading down her hands towards the floor. _

_He wanted to cry but at the same time wanted to know why she would really want to kill herself. He knew she had problems, the death of her father, the spirit following her, making her see things but he would never have pegged her for a suicide._

"_Come on, let's get out of here, mom comes in soon and I don't really want to relive that again." Olivia spoke softly but her voice shook with regret and pain._

Peter's eyes shot open once more but this time his whole body straightened into a sitting position. Whipping his head towards the bedroom, Peter jumped the back of the couch and took two strides into the bedroom. Olivia was seated on the bed, knees brought to her chest protectively, much like she had done the night when she woke up from the nightmare, the night they spent together.

Peter didn't think. He just acted. Finding himself at the side of her bed, he placed a hand on her back and pulled her towards him, she tensed, not allowing him to pull her into his arms but only to pull her closer.

**Slight change in her history but it seemed to fit. Please review so I know you are still interested :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this has taken a while, work is crazy coming into xmas but I guess that's what I get for working in a toy store. 6am starts and finishing at 4pm is killing me, I actually fell asleep at the kitchen table today when I was writing thins…**

**Chapter 13 – Plans and Information**

"Do you think it wise to go after her again, so quickly? Won't she be expecting us?" Abaddon's voice was hushed as they stood in the church hall. It was late morning after the attack on Olivia and Ardat was now doing damage control. They had been waiting around for a meeting for more than an hour but when the meeting never happened Ardat decided it was time to kill Olivia once and for all.

"She may, but she will be weak. I don't expect her to be at her full power now." Ardat seated herself on a large throne like chair and watched as people came in to the church, while others were seated in the pews. St Luis Cathedral was beginning to fill with people saying their last goodbyes to finish off the end of The Day of the Dead and yet no one seemed to notice the pair sitting to the side.

"What about Bishop? You know she saw you Tayla and she is going to tell him. You shouldn't have shown yourself to her like that." Abaddon's worries mirrored her own but she did not let them show.

"It's fine. We will just have to use him to get to her. That was always going to be the plan when we noticed he wouldn't leave her side. Come, we must begin setting up for this to be completed by the end of the week." In the same gust of window that blew out the candles at the alter, Ardat and Abaddon were gone.

*8*

Peter's injuries hadn't even been seen to with all the confusion and worrying about Olivia. He knew though that they would be worse after he decided that he was going to carry Olivia all the way back to the hotel. As his body began to relax, after being pulled into Olivia's dreams, he began to ache. His ribs were broken, he could tell, his head hurt at the back where he had hit the wall and on occasion he would have either coughed up or thrown up blood. That had stopped now but he knew he should have himself checked out. Thinking of Olivia he knew that he couldn't leave or show he was injured because she would worry and so he said nothing about it all.

It had been a long day already and Olivia had only been awake for less than 2 hours. She was still struggling to breath and there had been times where the pain in her chest had her on her knees. She never cried out loud though. She would be able to feel the pain coming and would always move herself away from Peter, he had already seen her too weak, she didn't want him to see her like that again. After she had woken up from her shared dreaming with Peter, she had made sure not to give away that she was embarrassed that he had seen what she was dreaming. He held her while she calmed down from the dream but as soon as she had, she'd turned her back to him and pretended to sleep. She had felt the bed rise and a long sigh be released from Peter's mouth before the footsteps receded into the lounge.

If she didn't look at him, he wouldn't know that she was scared, wouldn't know that she had tried to kill herself by slitting her wrists. She had been ashamed of it and never wanted Peter to find out. But he did and now she had to deal with that, but it wasn't going to be anytime soon that she would.

Marcus and Maxzille had showed up in the morning, much like they had told Peter they would but it still annoyed him that Maxzille was there. He knew he was an old friend but he was always at her side and always touching her. They were all seated at the round table in the middle of the kitchen, books and laptop scattered around, all trying to figure a way to remove Ardat's wings before she tried to kill Olivia. Removing her wings turns her mortal. But that was not their only problem. Olivia had become adamant that she wanted Samael gone from her and so they were also looking into a way to send him back where he belonged. It was a long and slow process.

"Liv, I found this scroll hidden in the catacombs under the old church, most of it is what we already know but part of it is missing and I can't work put where the scroll came from. I thought you'd like to take a look at it." Marcus handed Olivia the scroll and she leaned forward gingerly to make sure she didn't stretch her body to far. Peter, who was sitting on her left, placed his hand on her back as she leaned back, making sure she didn't move to fast. He watched as something clicked on her face. She turned to him slowly and watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Peter, can I talk to you for a moment?" he watched as Olivia moved from her chair and made her way out towards the lounge room, which was separated from the kitchen by a wall. Peter followed suit not long after and as he came into the lounge he found her standing in the middle chewing on her bottom lip nervously. She turned to face him completely before she spoke.

It was after a long sigh that she did. "Peter, about what happened last night, in the alley…" Peter's mind shut off from what she was saying for a moment as he remembered what she had said to him…_Peter…I love you._

"Peter? Peter!" hearing his name more than once snapped him out of his memory. He wished she would talk to him about that and was hoping that's what the conversation was going to be about.

His head snapped up to find that Olivia was watching him, "Sorry…" was his mumbled reply.

"I said when we were in the alley I saw Ardat's face. It was very uncommon to see the face of the person they pretending to be but I saw her when she thought I was passed out. Peter I'm sorry but it was Tayla. I don't know how or why, but that's what I saw."

_Tayla…_Peter had almost forgotten about her, hoping that Olivia wanted to tell him she loved him. All of a sudden her words true meaning fell upon him and he found his way to the couch to sit. "Livia are you sure? I mean…are you sure?" Marcus's words echoed in the back of his mind as his eyes found hers. _Don't doubt her._

Olivia came to sit next to him on the couch. "I'm sorry Peter. I really am. I know you liked her…" Olivia was cut off by Peter's sudden rise from the couch. His mind was running a hundred miles a minute and he was just trying to come to terms with the fact that his girlfriend was bad. His girlfriend is trying to kill the woman he loves. Love? Love…_Peter…I love you._

Her words echoed in his head once more and he stopped pacing, not even noticing that he had started pacing. He turned to face Olivia and within a blink of an eye Peter had pulled her from the couch and wrapped his arms around her. His lips found hers as he kissed her passionately.

**Not much in this chapter…sorry, more like a filler but the next one should be up in a few days or so. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hate xmas, I honestly havnt had a chance to sit down and actually write this chapter, but now its done and I have a few days off girlfriend duty because my bf is going away so I have more of a chance to update…hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 14 - Truth**

Olivia wanted to melt into the kiss. It was forceful and strong and full of everything she wanted but something inside of her snapped and she pulled away, "Peter, what are you doing?" it was barely above a whisper but he had heard it nonetheless. He dropped his head and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry, its just that…" Peter looked up towards her eyes but only found confusion. A thought occurred to him as he watched her eyes, "Livia, what do you remember from the alley way?" Peter swallowed visibly.

Her eyes narrowed and her brow knotted in thought, "Um, not much. Just a lot of pain, screaming…you crying out in pain and then I remember seeing Tayla's face. Why?" He watched her again, his eyes saddening with every passing moment. Slowly they found their way to the floor where he fidgeted for a moment.

"Peter, what's wrong? Other than the obvious…" Olivia took a step closer to him, but did not touch him. She was scared that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Don't worry about it Liv Ok. It's fine." Peter still hadn't brought his eyes to meet hers and it was beginning to worry Olivia but before she could say anything Maxzille called out from the kitchen.

"Hey Liv, come here! I think you might want to listen to this..."

Olivia's eyes shot up as did Peter's and for once they did meet before moving quickly into the kitchen. Olivia strode into the kitchen with Peter close on her heals but stopped when she saw her father leaning against the counter.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Olivia breathed, his somber looks making her mind jump to conclusions.

They watched as he pushed himself away from the kitchen counter, "Olivia, can we talk please?" his eyes flicked behind her towards Peter, but Olivia saw it.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say here. It's not like they aren't going to find out anyway." Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and waited. She felt Peter take a step closer to her and place his hand on the small of her back. It was reasurring and calming.

Her father sighed. Gently rubbing his hand over his face to try and find a way to speak. He took a step closer to Olivia and his eyes glanced over her shoulder at Peter. "Olivia, the scroll that was found, the one the Marcus was talking about if from the Codex Gigas."

Olivia's breath stopped, Marcus and Maxzille froze. Her father must have seen the look on Peter's face because he elaborated, "The Devil's Bible. I know what the rest of it says Olivia and you're not going to like it."

*8*

Thirty minutes had passed and Olivia had found her way to the table, she had taken a seat while Peter had found a spot behind her, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

"So what do you think Olivia?" her father's voice waved slightly.

"It seems I don't have a choice now do i?" Olivia didn't know what to think. It was all new and scary and it was suddenly all coming back to haunt her. Images of tortured faces and screaming souls. She honestly didn't know how she slept at night.

"Olivia you can't be seriously considering actually doing this can you? I mean this is insane." Peter moved from his place at the counted and came to kneel down beside her chair. He placed a hand on her thigh to get her attention. And that's what it did. Her head snapped to attention to come face to face with him. Her eye's boring holes into Peter's. "Please Livy, there has to be another way." His voice was just above a whisper now.

"Peter," Olivia placed her hand on his cheek for a moment and he placed his over hers, holding it to him, "I don't have a choice."

His brow knotted together in frustration and anger. Forcefully he grabbed her hand away from his face and dropped it to her side. "You're out of your mind! I'm not doing this with you Olivia." Peter turned his back to Olivia and made a grab for his coat.

As soon as Olivia saw him grab for his coat she stood, ignoring the others in the room. "Peter, where are you going?" She called out to him as he reached for the door handle. Olivia grabbed his arm as he opened the door, but he just slipped his arm away from her and continued out the door.

Olivia stood there shocked for a moment. Peter had never left her, he had always come back, no matter what and now it was as if he wasn't going to come back at all.

"But I can't do this without you…" her voice was barely above a whisper. Feeling the hand on her shoulder Olivia turned to face the person behind her. Her father looked down at her before turning back to the boys in the room.

"Come on, we have things to do." And with that he was gone. Leaving Marcus and Maxzille alone with Olivia.

*8*

Peter couldn't believe he had actually left her there to deal with all of this on her own but he had to get out of that hotel room before he hit something. She was actually considering this, no she was actually _doing _this. She had to be crazy and there was no way in hell he would watch her do this.

Peter wondered the street some more until he found himself at the café they had gone to, the one where Olivia had danced with Maxzille. He smiled to himself as he remembered her laugh and her smile.

But then his mind crossed to the phone call from Tayla. _Tayla._ Could Olivia really had been right about Tayla being the one behind all this?

Olivia never lied, she never had a reason too and although she had told Peter she loved him, which she apparently didn't remember, she still didn't have a reason to lie to him. He didn't know what to do.

He left betrayed by this girl he thought he knew. He was angry that he was being used and he was confused because of Olivia. She loved him…like a brother, more? He had heard her cry the night he slept on the couch but he never thought he would actually hear those words come from her mouth.

He loved her, that was for sure, but he just didn't know what to do about making her remember she said it to him.

The night had become cooler, considering the scorching heat that seemed to blast through the town. Peter pulled his jacket closer to his body and shoved his hands in his pockets.

He knew now he had to go back to her, back to the hotel room and make her understand that he wasn't going anywhere.

As he turned back towards the hotel, the direction he came from, something connected with the back of his neck and his world went black, but not without one lasting sentence.

"_You'll be fine my love…"_

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally got a chance to sit down and write this so hopefully it fills the void from the last chapter and it is too your liking. To anyone who is interested I have another fic in the works, Fringe High school fic so if there is anything you would like to see/happen let me know and I will see what I can do :D I write to make you happy :D**

**Chapter 15 – Two Can Keep a Secret**

Olivia had been pacing the lounge for more than 3 hours. She was scared, annoyed and frustrated. There was nothing she could do about what had to be done and now Peter had seemingly left her on her own. And that's what scared her. He always came back, when she was in the building with the light bomb, he came back. When she was alone in the lab at night finishing up reports he would always come back.

Where was he?

The door swung open and Olivia's head snapped to attention. Hoping it was Peter she raced around the couch but stopped when she saw Marcus coming through the doorway.

"Did you find him?" she spoke so fast that Marcus let out a small laugh, but suddenly his face fell.

"I'm sorry Olivia. We looked everywhere. _We _couldn't find him, but I think someone did." Olivia's eyes searched Marcus's face for more meaning but when it hit her. Someone had taken Peter. She was supposed to protect him and now he is gone. She had failed. Clutching her hands together Olivia made sure not to cry but as it was harder for her to breathe knowing that Peter was missing, it was harder for her to not.

Suddenly it was as if something had changed in her. She snapped her head to attention and her eyes changed. "Ok well, we need to find him and I need to kill the son of a bitch that has taken him so bring me the Codex and get ready to bring down these bastards."

Olivia's father smiled to himself as he saw his daughter assuming her stance within the group, her rightful place was to lead them and now she was. "Dad, are you going to bring me the Codex or not?" Her voice was harsh as she spoke to him but he ignored it an continued to smile at her. "I don't have it, but I know where it is."

Jonathon lead Olivia and Marcus towards a church. Maxzille had chosen to stay behind and try to find more information in what they already had. Rushing up the steps to St. Luis Cathedral Olivia burst through the doors and made her way down the centre, turning off to the right, she found herself in a library of sorts.

A priest had made his way up the center of the church the minute they walking in. "You cannot be in there, excuse me!" He called out rushing to Olivia's side but as she turned to face him he stopped in his tracks.

"You cannot be here. You don't belong." The Father whispered as he his eyes widened.

"Father, I don't have a choice ok. I know I'm not supposed to be in here, this church but I have to be, so can you please help me. I need to find a book. I'm looking for the Codex…"

"…Gigas. I know what you are after Oliviaman, but I cannot give it to you. It will unleash a great power if it falls into the wrong hands." The priest set back on his heals as he watched Olivia's face flash with anger.

"Please Father. It will save an innocent man, a man I love and I need it. Please!" Olivia placed her hand on the priest's shoulder and waited for a reply. He froze for a moment and then sighed.

"You need it? Come with me." The priest led them down a set of stairs and through a long corridor. He spoke as he rushed, followed closely by Olivia and Marcus. Her father had long since disappeared. "This church houses the rarest books. All first editions, some only one ever published. Anything that can be related back to Wiccan and Voodoo history. It is all here." He opened a small door and let Olivia and Marcus in.

The room was covered in dust and cobwebs but under the dust and cobwebs were books and scrolls dating back thousands of years.

"Look Olivia, the Niaz Scroll. The original Dead Sea scrolls. This is incredible." Marcus was running his hand lightly over the scrolls that lined the room but Olivia had her sights set on one book.

Finding it wasn't difficult. The pure black leather bound book, shone in the low light. Pulling it out slowly, Olivia made sure not to disturb the books around it. "Here!" She rested it on the lectern and opened it to find pages and pages of dead information. Most of which anyone who practiced wouldn't even know.

"What does it say?" Marcus came to her side.

Olivia read it quickly, her eyes gliding over the Latin easily. "It talks about the sacrifice and the ritual. And I think I found a way to find them." Olivia slammed the book shut and made a break for the door, intent on stopping this once and for all.

"Come on Love, wake up." Peter could hear the constant nagging in his ear as he came back to consciousness. His head lulled back and forward for a moment until it snapped up remembering he had been knocked out.

His eyes flashed around him to see what he could find, and they settled on Tayla, who was sitting on a chair that rested against a wall. "There you are love. I was worried that I'd hit you too hard. This body seems to have a mind of it's own sometimes."

Peter look up at Tayla confused for a moment. "Oh that's right, you don't know. Your girlfriend is just doing what I make her do. She was not willing of course to let me highjack her body but it's more fun that way." Peter looked into Tayla's eyes and saw something behind them.

There was something fighting to get out but there was no chance it was going to.

"Olivia isn't going to come!" his voice was strong, he was trying to be defiant but the piercing pain in his shoulder was beginning to catch up to him.

"Oh yes she will because she loves you…" Tayla's voice became singsong as she spoke, "She will sacrifice herself for you and then all it will take it your blood to seal it. Samael will rise and I will be by his side." her voice dropped and she was now at Peter's side holding his face in her hands painfully. Forcing him to look her in the eye, she squeezed his cheeks together making sure he didn't move.

"And when he does rise, all your friends and family and everyone you love will die." Forcing his head back against the wall with a crack, Tayla left him sitting on his own in the dark room.

**Please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**OK it has taken me time to get this finished and time is something I have had none of recently. It is finally done and it honestly took me about 24 hours to be able to find the two minutes it would take me to upload it. Merry Xmas everyone! :D**

**Chapter 16 – If One Of Us Is Dead**

"Where should we go? Where would she take him?" Olivia was becoming frantic. The scrolls and the information her father had given her, this case was turning into a nightmare.

"Oliviaman, it doesn't matter, if you spill your blood, they will come to you." Marcus tried placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her pacing but it didn't work. Taking a seat at the table once more, he began searching through the scrolls for something they may have missed.

Shaking her head Olivia spoke, "I was supposed to be a willing sacrifice. And what better way than to take Peter. I should have known. I shouldn't have…"

Marcus's voice, from the table, stopped her in her tracks, "Um Olivia. I found something else. It says that your blood isn't the only that is needed." Olivia's head snapped up and she jogged to Marcus's side, peering over his shoulder at the ancient Latin. "its says that the blood of one born of two worlds is needed. Although I don't really know what that means. I does say that _she will watch the life of the one born of two worlds as if were her own. _And then it roughly turns into _the two bloods will bond to form one._"

Olivia straightened her back, and thought for a moment. Then it struck her, that's why they took Peter. Not just because it would mean she would give her own life for him, but because they needed his blood to. "Does it say where the ritual needs to be done? And when?" Olivia leaned down once more, trying to make out what was left of the scroll.

"Only that it requires Hallowed ground and that it's the fourth moon after Day of the Dead. So clearly that means the fourth day, making it…" Marcus looked down at his watch, "…tomorrow night."

Olivia went back to pacing as he spoke. "Hallowed ground is a cemetery but there as lots in New Orleans." Olivia grabbed for a map of the city, the held in her bag. Laying it flat on the table, her and Marcus leaned over it searching for the right place. In red marker Olivia crossed off certain cemeteries, "Ok so we can rule out those that are no long there because of Katrina. Which bring us from 42 and leaves us with 25. 25 cemeteries and less than 24 hours to find the right one." Olivia ran a hand over her face as she tried to concentrate on the map. Marcus had taken to researching each cemetery to see if there was anything specific about them.

"Metairie Cemetery" Olivia muttered to herself, thinking why the name rang a bell.

_That's is, you're almost there!_

"Dad will you stop doing that! I hate it when you whisper in my ear, its so…" Olivia swatted behind her as if there were was a fly buzzing near her ear but stopped when she looked back at the name of the cemetery.

"This is it. Metairie Cemetery. This is where they have Peter." Olivia circled the cemetery that lay not to far from where they were before dropping the marker.

"How do you know?" Marcus looked up from the computer, eyeing her strangely.

"My father was cremated. He wanted to be buried at both Boston cemetery and Metairie Cemetery and so that's what we did. This is where they have Peter."

"Bishop, wake up!" water splashed over Peter's face causing him to jolt awake. His eyes searched the room and landed on Tayla, who was kneeling in front of him. "We need to get you ready. Now this might come as a shock to you but I need you just as much as I need Olivia. The blood that runs in your veins is special. You see you were not born in this…"

"…world. Yea sweetheart I know all that already." Peter cut off her sentence by finishing it. Although now that he is actually needed for this ritual he was beginning to get worried. He honestly didn't know what to expect from this woman or what was going to happen when Liv turned up, he just hoped that he could keep her safe, because the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt or killed because of him.

He watched as Tayla walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. He groaned as he back of his head began to throb once more, indicating that the bump was not going away any time soon. He thought back to Olivia, who was probably trying to find him and he then thought of why he had actually left in the first place.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be there or help her out, he just needed air considering she was saying that she was willing to get herself killed just so that they could kill some demon hellbent on destroying the world.

"Oh God, Liv. Please don't come and find me!" Peter groaned once more as he let his head lean back against the wall, knocking into his bump once more.

Olivia made it to the cemetery in record time. As it was now way into mid morning, most people were already at work and it was no where near time or anyone to be on the roads. Storming up the grass to her fathers grave, she looked around to see if there were any signs of Peter or Tayla. Sighing when she found nothing, she closed her eyes and tried to find anything in her mind that would bring her to him. When nothing came, she found that there was no noise coming from the cemetery. No crickets or bats, _never a good sign. _Olivia thought to herself.

As she leaned against a tree, Olivia glanced out over the large area. Her eyes fell on a crypt off in the distance. The wiccan pentacle catching her eye, she pushed off the tree and made a bee line for it.

"Olivia is going to kill you and your friend." Peter choked as Tayla's fist laid into his chest once more. As he laughed, blood found it's way from his lungs to the floor. Tayla had begun laying into him when she had returned from the other room. Something had shifted in her, whether it was impatience or anger, Peter didn't know.

Spitting blood at her feet, Peter had suddenly begun to feel bolder. He was getting to her. "Come on. Do you honestly think that when he returns he is going to want to by his side. You are just a pawn to him. A lousy halfbreed." He had herd the term from both Olivia and Marcus while they searched through the scroll and book earlier in the night.

"What did you call me?" Tayla spun on her heals and came to kneel in front of him.

"I said…lousy halfbreed…sweetheart," Peter laughed again causing Tayla to hit him with a sickening crack across the face, whipping his head back and rendering him unconscious.

As Olivia came to front of the crypt her fingers traced around the letter on the top of the door. _Initium _

"Beginning…?" Olivia spoke the word slowly, wondering if it was the beginning of her end. Cautiously she pushed open the crypt door and found that it was not dark, but lit by various candles all around. The tomb in the center housed many thing, things Olivia had not seen since her childhood and many she wished she would never have to see in her life.

Smirking down at an unconscious Peter, Tayla heard the crypt door creak open. Smiling down at him, she leant in close and whispered in his ear. "and here comes to lamb to the slaughter."

**Please send me an xmas gift and review! :D Ash**


	17. Chapter 17

**Home a day early from the trip and so here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter 17 - Lost**

Slowly walking into the crypt Marcus's words echoed in her head, _the blood of one born of two worlds is needed._ Blood of one born on two worlds? She stopped dead in her tracks for a moment. She looked down at her stomach, placing a hand gently there before she started to panic.

_No I can't be pregnant…its impossible._ But thinking back, the night Olivia had spent with Peter wasn't that long ago. _No I had my period I between…didn't I? _A sudden scream snapped Olivia back to reality, she looked up and around trying to find the source of the scream but she didn't need to find out who the scream came from, she knew Peter was here and now she knew he was in danger. Abandoning most of her thoughts Olivia sprinted in the direction of the scream hoping to find him.

"NO! FUCK! AGH!" Peter's voice rang out through the cryptas Olivia ran harder and faster. Slamming into the only door that was separating the main area from the back, Olivia found herself in a darkened room surrounded by candles and books. The table in the middle held bloodied instruments and shackles attached to the ends. Stepping slowly into the room muttering a small word under her breath "luminarium (light)" the candles shone brighter, allowing Olivia to see the room better.

Off to the side was a basin with what she assumed was water, although not really wanting to have a look, she stepped lightly over to it. Her suspicions are confirmed when she doesn't notice anything strange about it. Stepping back to the middle of the room her eyes swept over the old stone table. The engraving on the center was the same as the top of the crypt, she was definitely in the right place.

A groan from the far corner caught her attention and Olivia was by Peter's side in seconds. Kneeling down at his side, Olivia skimmed her hands over Peter's face, trying to wake him up. "Peter? Hey Peter come on please wake up." Shaking his shoulders lightly Olivia was able to get a good look at his face now that the candles shone brighter. His lip was split and swollen, his cheekbone black and bulging, probably broken. She then let her eyes travel down to his chest. She could see puncture marks on his chest through his shirt. 3. 3 large bleeding holes. "Oh Peter." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Liv?" Peter's voice broke the silence and as she looked up, she found him staring at her. A small smiled found its way onto her lips and he echoed it. "Livi. My Livi…" Peter placed his bloody hand gently on her face causing Olivia to closer her eyes, letting a small tear slip down her cheek. "I hear what you said…" _cough_ "..when you thought you were dying…" _cough_ "…'Livia. I love you too. I always have. It's…" _cough_ "…it's always been you." She was crying now. There was no stopping it.

"Peter, I…" Before she could finish her sentence, Olivia was ripped form her kneeling position and slammed into the far wall about 2 meter's from the ground. Her head and body caused a loud crack against the old stone, falling to the floor Olivia's cheek hit the dusty ground with a thud and before she could catch her breath that was forcefully push out of her by the hit she was flung upwards into the ceiling.

Peter watched on, unable to move at all as she was thrown around like a rag doll. Falling unconscious as she hit the ceiling, whatever force was swinging her continued to with more force than the last. Finally it had stopped. Olivia, bruised and bloodied and broken, lay no more than 4 feet away from Peter but before he could even contemplate moving towards her, he was pulled off the ground by his arm. Looking around he saw Tayla, covered in blood, walking and dragging him towards the stone table. The next thing he knew, he was strapped down to the table, painfully tugging at the shackles around his wrists and ankles.

Panicking, Peter began to search for a sign that someone was there, someone was coming but as he looked to his left and Olivia unconscious and bleeding.

"So Bishop, this is what you wanted to come save you? You don't know what a half-breed is until you know all about _her._ I'm not half-breed. She claims to be human. At least I know my place. And my place will be with Samael when he comes. Oliviaman doesn't have the right to call herself human with Wiccan blood running through her system." Tayla raised a bloodied finger to her lips, closing her eyes as she licked it clean.

Peter groaned as he watched Tayla, wishing Olivia would wake up and shoot her or something. As Tayla rose from her position she stalked her way to Peter's side, running her finger down his cheek to the buttons on his, ripping them apart in one go. Tayla ran her hand down his bare chest as Peter struggled against the shackles but was powerless to stop her when her long finger plunged into his weeping wound, drawing a glass shattering cry from his lips, his body wanting to curl up but the restraints not allowing him to. As she slid the finger out again, he watched, behind teary eyes, as she brought her finger to her mouth, closing her eyes as she savored the taste, much like she had done with Olivia's blood.

Laughing once, Tayla leaned down and kissed Peter before disappearing. Olivia groaned as she started coming back to consciousness. Trying to lift herself up gently she was able to lift her head, her eyes connecting with Peter's instantly. Seeing him strapped to the stone table sent Olivia wild. Finding whatever strength had entered her body, Olivia pushed herself up and came to stand at Peter's side. She placed her hand on his cheek as she leaned over, reaching for the shackle closest to her.

As she tired to get to his arms, she looked down at his face. Smiling through the pain in her body Olivia couldn't take her eyes off of him. He smiled back at her as she leaned down, placing a small kiss on his lips before making it back to the shackles. Peter's eyes darted behind Olivia's back and widened but before he could say anything, Olivia let out a blood curdling cry as a blade pierced through her back and coming out between ribs. The room became silent for what seemed like forever as Olivia's eyes widened, still locked with Peters and as Peter froze staring back at her.

Tayla laughed as she removed the blade from Olivia's body and allowed her to fall ungraciously to the floor. "Liv? Livia? NO! LIV!" Peter began to pull at his restraints causing blood to form at his wrists. "NO! LIVIA. Sweetheart?" Peter looked down over the side of the table, unable to speak as Olivia's lifeless eyes stared straight ahead of her.

**Please don't kill me…. **


	18. Chapter 18

**OK couple of things, this has been sitting on my phone for most of the week, I've had internet and no laptop to post it so sorry for the wait, also I had no intention of having Olivia pregnant in this fic it just kinda happened that way. Hope you enjoy this as it is the second last chapter I think! **

**Chapter 18 – Miracle **

"Pulling and tugging isn't going to get you anywhere Peter. You might as well forget about it." As Tayla laughed a gust of wind whipped through the ceased crypt.

"Well, well, well. She is finally dead." the figure behind Tayla rose his head to the ceiling for a moment, closing his eyes. "ah! Mammon won't be pleased, but oh well. Now what do we have here" the figure came closer to Tayla's side. Peter took a moment to observe him through blurry eyes.

He stood no taller than Peter himself. Short blond hair soaked in blood atop his head, get black eyes, with no signs of an iris. Peter knew he was in trouble. He has seen enough movies to know that wasn't a good thing. The man, who he could assume with great success with Samael, stepped bare foot over Olivia's body. She really was dead...

Sucking in a painful breath Peter tried to stop a tear from falling, unsuccessfully. "oh Peter, why so sad...you're going to see her soon..." Tayla leaned in closer to his ear, "...sooner than you think."

Samael leaped unto the stone table, essentially straddling Peters hips. Crouching over him, Samael leaned over an inch away from Peters face, smiling down at him he spoke, "You must be the father! I wouldn't be too upset if I was you. She died to save _me_." Peter's head snapped to attention at his words. _The father?_ What was he talking about?

Peter's confusion must have shown on his face because Samael just laughed at him, "Obviously you didn't know but your little halfbreed over there is pregnant. Ha ha, sorry I mean _was _pregnant and because of that little mistake that came from your one night of unfaithfulness I am here but until I bleed you, I will not be able to stay here. So…" Samael's bare foot ran up the inside of Peter's leg, stopping at his thigh, his long fingers reached inside the wounds on Peter's chest, bringing a high pitched cry and a bloodied finger. Bringing the finger to his mouth Samael laughed, "mm, yummy!" Jumping off of Peter, Samael made his way over to Tayla who was waiting silently to the side.

Peter turned his head back to where he knew Olivia was laying. A tear slipped down his cheek, not only because she was still laying there, lifeless but to know that she was pregnant, it hurt him to know that was lost now. "Livia." It was barely a whisper, his eyes never leaving her open, cold and dead ones. All he wished he could do was have her in his arms as she died, that way she would know she was loved.

He pulled on the restrains again hoping that maybe this time they would budge. "Livia." He cried once more when nothing happened. "Oh, Peter. Do you think that maybe you could be a dear and give me your wrist…I need to make sure we have enough blood for…" Tayla's voice slowed to a halt and Peter looked around. It was as if they were in slow motion coming to a stop, and that what they did. Tayla and Samael seemed suspended in motion, Peter turned his head to see if Olivia was still dead but he sadly found her laying on her side once more.

The feel of a warm hand found it's way to Olivia's cheek, and it called her attention. She watched as Peter struggled to free himself from the binds and how he shed a tear every time he looked down at her body.

"You shouldn't be here Olive." A warm female voice came from behind her and Olivia didn't even have to turn to see who it was. Smiling and allowing her eyes to close, Olivia simply crossed her arms over her chest, the gaping wound between her breasts invisible. "Yea I know but what can you do huh?"

"No, you don't belong here anymore Olive. Go back to him and make sure you don't die again. At this moment the balance is off and this is your chance, go and save him, send Samael back to where he belongs. Hurry!" A small push sent Olivia straight back to where her body was laying. Coughing profusely Olivia tried to get her breath back before standing.

Looking around she was able to gradually get her barrings back. Looking she found Peter staring down at her, tears in his eyes although trying not to fall. His mouth was frozen in motion, half open as to say something, staring down at her, shocked to suddenly see her awake.

"Peter." Olivia smiled up at him as she rose from her position on the floor, she reached out to touch his cheek and as soon as she did, the rest of the world came crashing back. Tayla and Samael both resumed their movements, Peter focused on where Olivia was, now having disappeared. From the shadows he could see her hiding, waiting for the right time to come.

"Come now! Lets get this over with!" Samael, seemingly ignorant to the fact that Olivia had up and left the spot she was supposed to have died on, came to stand next to Peter's side. Bringing up the black candle that had sat next to the sink, he lit it, allowing the flame to turn black before speaking.

"Habitum mihi hic huic universitas. permissum suus cruor run , servo mihi humus (Hold me here in this world. Let his blood run, keeping me here.)" Samael placed the candle down on the stone table next to Peter and brought his hand, where he had produced a knife, above his head, "Enjoy Hell." As he plunged the knife towards Peter's stomach, Olivia had taken the opportunity to make herself known.

Coming out from behind the stone wall, Tayla cried out as if in pain, shrinking away towards the wall, scared for her life. With the knife almost in Peter's stomach, Samael turned to see Olivia coming towards him, her own knife in hand.

He laughed, "Oliviaman, you should know better then that. Only an archangel sword can kill me, and last time I checked you were nothing but a witch." He took a step to the side, so he was facing her. "Come on, this will be easy. I should have known they would have sent you back here looking for vengeance." Raising the knife he held in his hand, Samael made a break for Olivia but as he came to meet her, she met his thrust with one of her own.

In her hand she held a simple, silver short sword. No engraving on it or notable information. "This is a gift from a friend. He said to use it wisely." Meeting Samael's thrusts once more, Olivia made sure that no matter what he did, he wasn't going to get back to Peter. As they danced around each other, thrusting and connecting, they were able to make their way to Peter's side where Olivia effectively broke the chains around his arms as she went to block an attack from Samael.

As they continued, Tayla noticed that Peter was being freed but was not fast enough to stop him from undoing his restraints on his legs. As he undid the last of it, Tayla tackled Peter to the ground. Slamming his body against the dusty ground once more. "I am going to kill you love. Once and for all." Her voice echoed through his head, a whisper so close to his ear that he could smell her breath.

Turning his head towards her, he spat whatever blood had poured into his mouth. His chest wounds, seeping more blood every time he moved. Peter didn't know where he got the strength to move he just did. Kicking her off his body, Peter was able to grab for one of the instruments that was on the sink behind him but as she made a break for him, he was able to puncture her in the throat.

Letting out a blood curdling scream, Tayla's body began to shake, pouring light from both her eyes and her mouth. "It's silver!" Olivia's voice came from behind them and Peter decided it was time to end it. Forcing the object further into Tayla's jaw, Peter was blown backwards by the force of the explosion. Knocking him unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

**I have been writing his chapter for more than a week and have written and rewritten it more than 4 time, trying to get the fight right. I hope it sits well with you all.**

**One more chapter to go after this…and it should tie up all questions from earlier chapters…anybody remember the book that was given to Peter? :D**

**Chapter 19 – Worth More Than His Share**

The blinking light and the explosion wasn't enough to throw Olivia or Samael off. He barely glanced to his side when they noticed that Peter had killed Tayla, but what he did notice was that not only did he kill the demon inside Tayla, he had actually killed her as well. Her body slumped to the floor, eyes open and glazed over. Samael had never really cared for Tayla but he knew that Peter held power he needed as did Olivia and the only way to get to that power was to take it from them both, by killing them.

Olivia didn't bother watching what Peter was doing, she just knew she had to keep Samael away from him, she also knew that he intended on taking her power when she was dead and Samael had become insistent about killing her, she couldn't let that happen. Meeting his movement, Olivia was only just able to get away from his last sword thrust. Scratching her arm, the blade cut through her shirt and deep into her arm.

"AH" Olivia clutched at her arms for a moment before spotting a stone wall, lunging at it, Samael followed but was not able to get out the way in time, effectively running right into it.

"Alright, that's it! I've had enough of this crap" raising his hand in the air, Samael caught Olivia in the cross run and succeeded in catching her in a lock. She couldn't move. Her legs froze and she could feel his hands, although however far away, squeezing around her neck painfully. Her hands shot up to her neck, trying to think of a way to get him off but with every step forward he took, she was forced backwards until her back hit the wall. Sliding painfully up the wall, she was able to kick her legs but only caused Samael to laugh harder.

"Now tell me Olivia, how is it that a witch like you was able to come back from having a blade run through them?" twisting his hand to the side, Samael allowed Olivia to speak but not to breath any easier. Olivia stuttered as if she was trying to answer him, which caused him to step even closer to her. Once he was no more than a foot away from her she spoke, "I'm…liked…" her hands shot up to his, which by the force pushed him backwards against the stone table in the middle.

"You…do…not…have…the…right…to…be…here…" between every word, Olivia took a step closer to Samael, who watched as her eyes shone before turning black. She noticed his reaction to her and smiled, "did you never wonder what I did all that time in Hell? There are demons down there that want out and there are demons down there that want to see you dead." Cocking her head to the side she smiled wider, "Pyro says hi." As soon as his name came from her lips Samael scooted back as far as he could but not before Olivia could advance on him.

"How did you…" he stopped talking once the angel sword was in her hands and at his throat, "Well you see, when they realized you were getting and out, they weren't happy. You are down there because you put most of them down there and so they want to see you burn!" forcing the blade in to his chest, Samael screamed in pain and as Olivia forced the blade further into his body he began to laugh. Throwing his head back his voice became sing song, "Well, well, well. The little witch has grown up. My what strength you have. And what fire you have in your eyes." He laughed once more but it slowed when he watched her smile.

Holding the blade deeper in his body, it began to shine and burn from the inside, before it was completely engulfed in flames, "Told you Pyro says hi." Her eyes flicked from black to normal and as the sword was engulfed, Samael began to burn from the inside. She watched as he screamed out in agony, only helping by slowly pulling the sword back from his chest. He fell to his knees, clutching at the gaping whole that had been formed in his body. There were no words as his entire body surcomed to the flames and withered at her feet.

Olivia dropped the sword, tip down, before crumbling to her knees. She could feel his pain, the agony of being burned alive. He really was part of her, and how he was a part the was no longer going to haunt her dreams. Unconsciously Olivia placed a hand on her stomach and waited to see if she could feel something, eventually a tear ran down her cheek and she smiled. _I'm having a baby with Peter…_PETER!

Her head whipped around the room, trying to find him. Once she did she was at his side in a matter of seconds, "Peter? Please wake up. Come one…"

"Olive, calm down, he is just resting. His body needs it, he fought well." He head snapped up but her hands never left his face. She eyed the figure standing to the side as it took a step closer. "Darling, you should know that we would make sure he would be safe. Your child is special and needs both its mother and father…unlike you and Rachel who grew up without us." Olivia allowed her tears to finally fall, "Oh honey, don't cry. You are all safe now." Olivia just shook her head.

"Mom, the balance. It was all good and well when he was here, there was balance in the two worlds but now…it is out again." Olivia rose gently, coming to face her mother, who just smiled and took a step closer. "Olive, without him there because he is dead and you down here because you are alive, there is balance." She placed her hand on Olivia's cheek, caressing it gently. "I promise you, that no matter what _they _say, you will not be coming back to us for a very long time."

Olivia smiled sadly at her mother, "You know I miss you and you have no idea how appreciative I am that you were able to send me back. Thank you so much." Olivia wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, who just stood back in surprise. It had been many, many years since her daughter had hugged her and she had almost forgotten the feeling, "Oh Olive, don't thank me. Your father still has some pull with the gods, they just weren't too happy that they were losing you, but once we explained the your baby would be more powerful than all of the put together, they didn't want you there." She laughed at Olivia's shocked face which quickly turned her happiness.

"Now go to him and make sure you keep each other safe." With a final kiss on her forehead, Olivia's mother was gone and Olivia could only hear the sound of the gently breeze which had come from no where. Turning around her found Peter still unconscious on the floor, his chest wounds had crusted over but were still dangerously close to vital organ, his right eye bruised and his cheek bone no doubt broken. His arm sat in an awkward position and looked to be broken as well, she knew she needed to get him to a hospital and fast.

As she carried him out, Olivia looked up to find that the sun had risen, it was still early but enough to know that people were around. No one in this town, this world, understood or even knew how close they had come to being the beginning of the end. Samael and Tayla, together, would have covered the world in a plague and now people would just be going about their day, not even knowing how close they had come to dying.

The sun shone down on the small cemetery when Marcus had finally made it to her side. Forcing Peter up onto their shoulders, they carried him all the way to the hospital.

As they passed _Marie Laveau's House of Voodoo, _Madam Marie was waiting outside with a smile on her face, "Your energy is all yours Oliviaman. Your father and mother will be so proud. Look after him!" She called as they made their way past, missing the end of her sentence, "he is worth more than you could imagine."

**OK so this was a killer to write so I hope the fight scene was ok, I was a bit worried about it. Promise to have the last chapter up in a few days. Thanks to all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so originally I only planned for one more but two came out instead so here is part 1 of the last chapter :D **

**These last two chapters are also dedicated to Lori who was awesome when I was writing this and I hope that it helps you out, even a little bit. :D**

**Chapter 20 – Finalized**

Peter placed a bunch of lilies over the newly marked grave before he sighed and looked up towards the sky, taking in the grey clouds. It had started raining long before he had reached the cemetery, most since he had woken up that morning and realized that day it was going to be. It had been over a week before they had been able to get the body back from New Orleans and he hadn't rested for more than a few hours until it was back in Boston, is had been 4 days since the body was back though. Peter's wounds were still healing, painfully and long nights. He still woke up in agony some days and he was still on heavy pain killers for the most part.

He looked around and hoped to find someone else there, but he was alone and part of him wanted to be alone right now. He touched his fingers over the 'A' at the end of the name before pushing himself, gently, up off the ground and hunched over in his coat more, hoping to keep the wind and cold off his body.

"Goodbye sweetheart. I will miss you."

Trudging back through the snow and rain, Peter pulled open the car door in a hurry. "You ok?" The voice spoke softly, as not to scare him if he wasn't expecting it. He glanced up at the face next to him and reached over with his hand and took hers. "Yea let's go, I know Walter will be waiting."

Peter turned on the heating full blast and just stared out the window of the passenger side, wondering why he wasn't driving, but glad considering his pain killers were making him drowsy. "Peter, you loved her didn't you?" the voice was quiet and he knew he didn't have to turn to face the voice as he spoke, "Yea I did but she was my past and she was never going to be anymore than that, I'm just sorry it took me a while to realize that Liv. I'm sorry." He leaned over even more and placed his hand gently on her stomach. Smiling to himself as she placed her hand over his, Peter felt as thought his life was starting to make some form of sense and he knew then with the baby on the way, he was never going to feel out of place. He'd never thought of having kids, but sitting next to a pregnant Olivia, he was over joyed at the thought.

They still had to wait a few days to understand the full extent of the damage on their unborn child but as a mother to be, Olivia was having a good feeling their baby was going to be ok. She had been spending more time at Peter's place although they still hadn't decided that was going to happen later on, they had been spending nights in the same bed and telling each other they loved them. It was just hard, knowing that things weren't going to be the same anymore and Peter did know that Olivia loves having her independence.

"Peter I was thinking about what we talked about earlier in the week and I want to…" Peter turned to face her completely now, "…I want to move in. I think it would be best for all of us and for the baby." His smile grew so much more as she finished her sentence. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the top. "Livia, you have no idea how much I have wanted to hear you say that. I am so happy." He whispered on her lips as he placed another gentle kiss there. Pulling away he placed another kiss on her cheek and allowed her to face the front again, intent on driving back to their home.

Laughing to himself, Olivia turned to and raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" he chuckled again and replied, "I'll just have to make sure Walter keeps his clothes on at all times and we should be good. I love you Livia and baby."

"I love you too." The toothy smile wouldn't be finding it way off her face any time soon.

They had settled in within a few days. Walter hadn't stopped bouncing up and down when they brought in boxes and bags, not wanting to help, just being in the way. "Walter! Get out!" Peter almost had to push Walter out of their bedroom before slamming the door. Olivia laughed as he slumped down on the bed dramatically.

"Come on, he is just excited. He is getting his first grandchild, a grandson, and now I have moved in. Leave him alone." Olivia reached over and touched his cheek as he smiled back at her. "You know, he actually starting a book about the baby, the sonograms and stuff." She shook her head and dropped it, allowing her hair to cover her face.

Peter shot up out of the bed quickly, "Book…." he mumbled under his breath, leaning over to the bedside table, sliding open the draw and bringing out a brown bag, handing it to her. "This is for you. The lady at that Voodoo shop gave it to me and said to give it to you. I never opened it so…" he pushed it further towards her and she just looked at. Slowly opening the bag, she allowed an old book to slip out.

She ran her hands over the old cover and the spine. Opening it, she sucked in a breath and Peter watched as her mouth opened slightly, unable to speak but wanting to say something. Knowing the look on her face, he kissed her forehead and left her alone in the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Reading the first page of the letter, Olivia crossed her legs, Indian style.

_Oliviaman,_

_ If this is in your hands, I would have been gone a long time, but by now, I'm sure you would have realized that that really doesn't mean that we cannot see each other. I had this book growing up and I have always wanted to pass it on to you and your son. _

_ Remember that no matter what you need, you can just call. Olivia, your son will be special, make sure he knows about everything and don't keep it to yourself. _

_ And tell Peter, that whatever happens in the future, whether in this universe or the other, just as long as he has you and your son, nothing can keep him from this world. _

_Dad._

Olivia wiped away a tear that fell. It wasn't a long or heart felt letter but her father always knew how to make his point without going into to much detail. Standing gently, she opened the door and took a step out into the hall and down to the kitchen, she stood in the door way and just watched as Peter silently washed the dishes as Walter handed them to him. Much like a normal family.

Smiling to herself she placed her hand over her stomach and whispered, "We are home baby."

**Thank you so much reading it all and sticking by. I love you all! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Because I couldn't resist and so here is the real final chapter. Not much, just wanting to wrap up everything. Thanks for all the reviews and all. You are awesome!

Chapter 21 – Finalized Part 2

Olivia placed the paintbrush down in to the pot and wiped her hands on her jeans. Her and Peter had decided green was going to be good for the baby and because they had a few days between the last appointment, which was 4 days ago and finding out the results of all the tests possible, they had thought it would be best to start to pain the spare room.

Peter had been painting the majority with Walter's help while Olivia made sure the dry walls had vigils and symbols on them, making sure that no matter what, the baby would know where it came from and its background. She had decided to use red and blue paint for the symbols, remembering that Walter had labeled each of the two universes as such and knowing that Peter came from one and Olivia from the other, it was fitting. She mixed the colours like they had mixed and they would be a family forever.

"Hey, looks good." Peter came up from behind her and placed his hands on her stomach, kissing her neck. He rocked side to side gently, glancing over the newly decorated room. "What do they mean?" he whispered.

Olivia smiled and squeezed his hand that rested on her stomach, "They are a mix of VooDoo and Wiccan. They are for protection and safety. And the others are knowledge, wisdom and love. It is where I came from and I want it to be where he comes from too. I thought of a name as well…" Olivia turned in Peters arms and looked back at him.

"Liam Robert Bishop." It was simple and she wait to see what he would do when he thought about it, and he just smiled. "I love it." Olivia looked back over to the wall and closed her eyes. As Peter watched as the symbols and vigil glowed a deep yellowed before returning to the original colour. Normally something like that would worry him but with Olivia by his side, nothing worried him. "There now they actually work." She felt him chuckled against his back, "Why they two colours?" She had been waiting for him to ask that, "well the blue is this universe and the red is yours…It was just something Walter told me when he explained what happened after I saw the glimmer. Its me and you."

Peter squeezed her tighter as she spoke, hearing the small piece of sadness in her voice. She was still blaming herself for not telling him even thought he tired to tell her it was ok, "No baby, the red is the other universe. You are mine." He placed a small kiss on her neck again before turning her in his arms, "Now come on, you are procrastinating about going to the doctor. Lets go!" Peter all but marched Olivia out of the babies room and down the stairs.

The drive to Massive Dymanic was long. Broyles had insisted that she go there just to uncomplicated anything that might come up in blood tests or the like. Peter drove, which allowed Olivia to rest, recently that just meant sleeping. Just as she had settled in her phone rang, "Dunham." She listened for a moment, a smile forming on her face, "Of course sir…No problems…No, we were glad to help…I will." Peter glanced over she hung up the phone, "That was Broyles. He spoke to Marcus and made sure he was ok being back. I just couldn't believe he was actually a friend of Broyles, I thought that just would have been to get me to New Orleans." Olivia laughed as she shook her head, "His parents say thanks for bringing him back, apparently he really did run away."

Peter laughed and shook his head, completely surprised that what they had set out to do originally, bring back a runaway, really did need to be done in the end.

Pulling up to Massive Dynamic, he could tell that Olivia was kind of nervous about this and if he was honest with himself, so was he. "Ah Miss Dunham, come through." They were greeted before they even had a chance to sit down. "I can see you just want to get this over with so I will start by saying that Mr. Bishop, you are free to go back to work, the results from your blood test came back fine, just make sure you don't strain yourself because you are still healing." Peter smiled and nodded, they had decided to get his check up done at the same time and made sure that the results came back all together.

"Also I can see you really want to know about your baby and I can tell you that he is safe. There is no sign of anything wrong, no unusual results from the blood tests, except a small amount of cortexiphan. Now Olivia, you have it running through you, as I could see from your blood tests and Peter does not, so the level is quiet low. Nothing should come from it, but if it does, it will be very minimal. He is perfectly healthy _but_ make sure they you don't over do anything. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. Understood?"

Olivia smiled through the tears that were in her eyes and so Peter spoke for her, "Thank you Doctor." Taking Olivia's hand, Peter lead her out towards the car silently. He knew she was awash with emotion and he wanted to be able to let her let them out on her own. And that's exactly what she did.

On the way home she laughed, cried and smiled. Everything you would expect from an emotional pregnant woman. As she glanced out the window, as she felt Peter take her hand, she noticed a figure standing off to the side and smiled. At least their baby would have her father looking out for him.

Sadly this is the end its so sad but when one ends, something else starts and there is always more in my head

Thanks for all the awesome reviews and the loyal followers. xx


End file.
